La Mecánica del Corazón
by Kimio-chan
Summary: Imagina la noche más fría de la historia. La nieve cae sobre la ciudad de Edimburgo. En lo alto de una colina nace el pequeño Sasuke, pero su corazón está dañado. y por eso necesitará reemplazarlo por un reloj de madera, un corazón artificial del que dependerá su vida. NO TOQUES LAS AGUJAS. DOMINA TU CÓLERA. NO TE ENAMORES NUNCA. LA MECÁNICA DEL CORAZÓN DEPENDE DE ELLO. adaptación.
1. La Mecánica del Corazón: Prólogo

Capítulo 1

La Mecánica del corazón

Prólogo

.

.

_Primero, no toques la agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y mas importante, no te enamores jamas de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas, las agujas de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se romperán y la mecanica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo._

.

.

.

Nieva sobre Edimburgo el 16 de abril de 1874.

.

Un frío gélido azota la ciudad.

.

Los viejos especulan que podría tratarse del día más frío de la historia. Diríase que el sol ha desaparecido para siempre. El viento es cortante; los copos de nieve son más ligeros que el aire.

.

¡blanco! ¡blanco! ¡blanco!

.

Explosión sorda. No se ve más que eso. Las casas parecen locomotoras de vapor, sus chimeneas desprenden un humo grisáceo que hace crepitar el cielo de acero. Las pequeñas callejuelas de Edimburgo se metamorfosean. Las fuentes se transforman en jarrones helados que sujetan ramilletes de hielo. El viejo río se ha disfrazado de lago de azúcar glaseado y se extiende hasta el mar. Las olas resuenan como cristales rotos. La escarcha cae cubriendo de lentejuelas a los gatos. Los árboles parecen grandes hadas que visten camisón blanco, estiran sus ramas, bostezan a la luna y observan cómo derrapan los coches de caballos sobre los adoquines. El frío es tan intenso que los pájaros se congelan en pleno vuelo antes de caer estrellados contra el suelo. El sonido que emiten al fallecer es dulce, a pesar de que se trata del ruido de la muerte. Es el día más frío de la historia. Y hoy es el día de mi nacimiento.

.

Esta historia tiene lugar en un vieja casa asentada sobre la cima de la montaña más alta de Edimburgo –Arthur's Seat–, colina de origen volcánico engastada en cuarzo azul. Cuenta la leyenda que fue el lugar elegido por el bueno del rey Arturo para contemplar la victoria de sus huestes y para, ﬁnalmente, descansar. El techo de la casa, muy aﬁlado, se eleva hasta alcanzar el cielo. La chimenea, en forma de cuchillo de carnicero, apunta hacia las estrellas y la luna. Es un lugar inhóspito, apenas habitado por árboles. El interior de la casa es todo de madera; parece un refugio esculpido dentro de un enorme abeto. Al entrar, uno tiene la sensación de hallarse en una cabaña: hay una gran variedad de vigas rugosas a la vista, pequeñas ventanas recicladas del cementerio de trenes, una mesa baja armada con un solo tocón. También hay un sinfín de almohadas de lana rellenas de hojas que tejen una atmósfera de nido. Este es el ambiente acogedor de la vieja casa donde se asisten un gran número de nacimientos clandestinos. Aquí vive la extraña doctora Madeleine, comadrona a la que los habitantes de la ciudad tildan de loca, una mujer de avanza edad que sin embargo todavía conserva su belleza. El fulgor de sus ojos permanece intacto, pero tiene un gesto contraído en la sonrisa.

.

La doctora Tsunade trae al mundo a los hijos de las prostitutas, de las mujeres desamparadas, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado descarriladas para dar a luz en el circuito clásico. Además de los partos, a la doctora Tsunade le encanta remendar a la gente; es la gran especialista en prótesis mecánicas, ojos de vidrio, piernas de madera.

.

Uno encuentra de todo en su taller.

.

Estamos a ﬁnales del siglo XIX, por lo que no es difícil convertirse en sospechosa de brujería. En la ciudad se rumorea que la doctora Tsunade mata a los recién nacidos y los transforma en seres a los que esclaviza. También se comenta que se acuesta con extrañas aves para engendrar monstruos.

.

En este lugar mi joven madre está dando a luz, y mientras se esfuerza en parir, observa a través del cristal cómo los pájaros y los copos de nieve se estrellan contra la ventana silenciosamente. Mi madre es una niña que juega a tener un bebé. Sus pensamientos derivan hacia la melancolía; sabe que no podrá quedarse conmigo. Apenas se atreve a bajar la vista hacia su vientre, que ya está a punto de dar a luz.

.

Cuando mi nacimiento es inminente, sus ojos se cierran sin crisparse. Su piel pálida se confunde con las sábanas y su cuerpo se derrite en la cama. Mi madre ha estado llorando desde que subió por la colina hasta llegar a esta casa. Sus lágrimas heladas se deslizan hasta tocar el suelo. A medida que avanzaba, se iba formando bajo sus pies una alfombra de lágrimas heladas, lo cual provocaba que resbalara una y otra vez. La cadencia de sus pasos iba en aumento hasta alcanzar un ritmo demasiado rápido. Sus talones se enredaban, sus tobillos vacilaban hasta que ﬁnalmente se cayó. En su interior, yo emito un ruido como de hucha rota.

.

La doctora Tsunade ha sido la primera persona que he visto al salir del vientre de mi madre. Sus dedos han atrapado mi cráneo redondo, con forma de aceituna, de balón de rugby en miniatura, y luego me he encogido, tranquilo. Mi joven madre preﬁere apartar la mirada de mí. Sus párpados se cierran, no quieren obedecer. «¡Abre los ojos! ¡Contempla la llegada de este pequeño copo de nieve que has creado!», quiero gritar.

.

Tsunade dice que parezco un pájaro blanco de patas grandes. Mi madre responde que preﬁere no saber cómo es su bebé, que es precisamente por eso que aparta la mirada.

–¡No quiero ver nada!¡No quiero saber nada!

.

De repente, algo parece preocupar a la doctora. Mientras palpa mi minúsculo torso, su gesto se tuerce y la sonrisa abandona su rostro.

–Tiene el corazón muy duro, creo que está congelado.

–Yo también tengo el corazón helado –dice mi madre.

–¡Pero su corazón está congelado de verdad! Entonces me sacude fuertemente y se produce el mismo ruido que uno hace cuando revuelve una caja de herramientas. La doctora Tsunade se afana ante su mesa de trabajo. Mi madre espera, sentada en la cama. Está temblando y no es por culpa del frío. Parece una muñeca de porcelana que ha huido de una juguetería.

.

Fuera nieva con auténtica ferocidad. La hiedra plateada trepa hasta esconderse bajo los tejados. Las rosas translúcidas se inclinan hacia las ventanas, sonrojando las avenidas, los gatos se transforman en gárgolas, con las garras aﬁladas. En el río, los peces se detienen en seco con una mueca de sorpresa. Todo el mundo está encantado por la mano de un soplador de vidrio que congela la ciudad, expirando un frío que mordisquea las orejas. En escasos segundos, los pocos valientes que salen al exterior se encuentran paralizados, como si un dios cualquiera acabara de tomarles una foto. Los transeúntes, llevados por el impulso de su trote, se deslizan por el hielo a modo de baile. Son ﬁguras hermosas, cada una en su estilo, ángeles retorcidos con bufandas suspendidas en el aire, bailarinas de caja de música en sus compases ﬁnales, perdiendo velocidad al ritmo de su ultimísimo suspiro.

.

Por todas partes, paseantes congelados o en proceso de estarlo se quedan atrapados. Solo los relojes siguen haciendo batir el corazón de la ciudad como si nada ocurriera.

.

«Ya me habían advertido que no subiera a esta casa, a la colina de Arthur's Seat. Me habían dicho bien clarito que esta vieja está loca», piensa mi madre. La pobre muchacha tiene aspecto de muerta de frío. Si la doctora logra reparar mi corazón, me parece que el de mi madre le va a dar aún más trabajo… Yo, por mi parte, espero desnudo, estirado en el banco que linda con la mesa de trabajo, con el torso oprimido por un gran tornillo.

_._

_Y me temo lo peor. _

.

Un gato negro y muy viejo con modales de mozo se ha encaramado a la mesa de la cocina. La doctora le ha hecho un par de gafas. Montura verde a juego con sus ojos, qué clase. El gato observa la escena con aire hastiado; solo le falta ojear las páginas de economía de un diario mientras sostiene un puro, menudo patán.

.

La doctora Tsunade revuelve la estantería donde están los relojes mecánicos; hay una gran variedad de modelos. Unos angulosos y de aspecto severo, otros rechonchos y simpáticos, otros de madera, metálicos, pretenciosos… hay de todo tipo.

.

La doctora apoya su oído en mi pecho, escucha mi corazón defectuoso y mientras, con el otro oído, escucha los tic-tac de los relojes que ha seleccionado. Sus ojos se entornan, no parece satisfecha. La doctora actúa con cuidado, como una de esas viejas lentas que se toman un cuarto de hora para elegir un tomate en el mercado. De repente, su mirada se ilumina. «¡Este!», exclama acariciando con la punta de los dedos los engranajes de un viejo reloj de cuco.

.

El reloj que ha elegido mide alrededor de cuatro centímetros por ocho; es un reloj de madera, excepto el mecanismo, la esfera y las agujas. El acabado es rústico, «sólido», dice la doctora. El cuco, diminuto como la falange de mi dedo meñique, es de color rojo y de ojos negros. Su pico, siempre abierto, le da apariencia de ave disecada.

–¡Este reloj te ayudará a tener un buen corazón! Y además combinará muy bien con tu cabeza de pajarillo –dice Tsunade dirigiéndose a mí.

.

No me gusta demasiado todo este asunto de los pájaros. Pero soy consciente de que la doctora intenta salvarme la vida, así que no voy a ponerme doctora Tsunade se pone un delantal blanco; esta vez no hay duda de que va a empezar a cocinar. Me siento como un pollito asado al que se hubieran olvidado de matar. Registra un recipiente lleno de herramientas, elige unas gafas de soldador y se cubre la cara con un pañuelo. Ya no la veo sonreír. Se inclina sobre mí y me hace respirar éter. Mis párpados se cierran, ligeros como persianas que caen en un atardecer de verano. Ya no tengo ganas de gritar. La miro mientras el sueño me vence lentamente.

.

Tsunade es una mujer de formas redondeadas; sus ojos color miel, los pómulos arrugados como manzanas, el pecho, en el que uno se perdería en un largo abrazo. Es tan cálido su aspecto y tan acogedor que podría fingir que tengo hambre con tal de poder mordisquearle los pechos.

.

Tsunade corta la piel de mi torso con unas grandes tijeras dentadas. El contacto con sus sierras minúsculas me hace un poco de cosquillas. Desliza el pequeño reloj bajo mi piel y se dispone a conectar sus engranajes con las arterias del corazón. Es una operación delicada, no hay que estropear nada. La doctora utiliza su ﬁrme hilo de acero, muy ﬁno, para coserme con una docena de nudos minúsculos. El corazón late de vez en cuando, pero la cantidad de sangre que llega a las arterias es poca. «Qué blanco es», dice ella en voz baja.

.

Es la hora de la verdad. La doctora Tsunade ajusta el reloj a las doce en punto… pero no ocurre nada. El mecanismo no parece lo bastante potente para iniciar las pulsaciones cardíacas. Mi corazón lleva demasiado rato sin latir. La cabeza me da vueltas; me siento como en un sueño extenuante. La doctora toca ligeramente los engranajes para provocar una reacción y que así, de una vez por todas, comience el movimiento. «Tic-tac», hace el reloj. «Bo-bum», responde el corazón, y las arterias se colorean de rojo. Poco a poco, el tic-tac se acelera, el bo-bum también.

_._

_Tic-tac. Bo-bum. Tic-tac. Bo-bum_

.

Mi corazón late a una velocidad casi normal. La doctora Tsunade aparta suavemente sus dedos del engranaje. El reloj se ralentiza. Y ella agita de nuevo la máquina para reactivar el mecanismo; pero en cuanto aparta los dedos, el ritmo del corazón se debilita. Diríase que Madeleine acaricia una bomba preguntándose cuándo explotará.

_._

_Tic-tac. Bo-bum. Tic-tac. Bo-bum. _

.

Las primeras señales luminosas del amanecer rebotan contra la nieve y vienen a hilvanarse entre las cortinas. La doctora Tsunade está agotada. Yo me he dormido; aunque tal vez esté muerto ya que mi corazón ha estado parado demasiado tiempo. De repente, el canto del cuco en mi pecho resuena tan fuerte que me hace toser. Con los ojos muy abiertos descubro a Tsunade con los brazos en alto, como si acabara de marcar un penal en la ﬁnal de la copa de fútbol mundial.

.

Enseguida se dispone a recoserme el pecho con aires de gran modista; se disimula muy bien que soy un tullido, más bien parece que mi piel envejeció, se arrugó a lo Charles Bronson. La esfera del reloj, de mi nuevo corazón, queda protegida por una tirita enorme. Y para seguir con vida, cada mañana tendré que darle cuerda a mi corazón. A falta de lo cual, podría dormirme para siempre.

.

Mi madre dice que parezco un gran copo de nieve con agujas que lo atraviesan, a lo que Tsunade responde que ese es un buen método para encontrarme en caso de extravío en una tormenta de nieve.

.

Ya es mediodía. La doctora acompaña amablemente a mi madre hasta la puerta. Mi joven madre avanza muy despacio, le tiembla la comisura de sus labios. Se aleja con su paso de vieja dama melancólica y cuerpo de adolescente.

.

Al mezclarse con la bruma, mi madre se convierte en un fantasma de porcelana. Desde aquel día extraño y maravilloso, no la he vuelto a ver.

.

.

* * *

hola! que tal? yo aqui trayendoles un nuevo fic, es una adaptación del libro la mecanica del corazon (anda enserio?..XD), lo tenia que hacer si o si porque este es un libro super lindo, y a mi me atrapo totalmente así que me dije:

-hey! porque no lo adaptas a una de tus parejas favoritas!?- entonces pensé en sasuke-kun y bueno pues salio, espero que este nuevo fic si de buenos resultados, y prometo que ahora si subire capitulos seguido

y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y seguirla, todo depende de ustedes

de nuevo, yo las aprecio! :D

cariños

ja ne!

25 de octubre del 2013


	2. La Mecánica del Corazón: Pequeño Sasuke

Capítulo 2

La Mecánica del corazón

El pequeño Sasuke

.

.

.

La doctora Tsunade recibe visitas a diario. Tiene muchos pacientes sin recursos económicos que cuando sufren dolencias, fracturas o malestares varios llaman a su puerta.

.

La doctora Tsunade es generosa y le gusta ayudar a la gente curando sus corazones; ya se trate de ajustar un mecanismo o de sanarlo con charla y cariño, lo que más satisface a la doctora es arreglar corazones dañados.

.

Desde el día de mi nacimiento me siento normal con mi reloj en el corazón, sobre todo después de escuchar cómo un paciente se quejaba de la herrumbre de su columna vertebral.

-¡Es metálica! ¡Es lógico que emita sonidos así! -argumenta la doctora.

-¡Sí, pero rechina en cuanto levanto un brazo!

-Ya le he prescrito un paraguas. Es difícil de encontrar en las farmacias, ya lo sé. Por esta vez, le prestaré el mío, pero procure conseguir uno antes de nuestra próxima visita.

.

En casa de la doctora también estoy acostumbrado a ver un desfile de jóvenes parejas bien vestidas que remontan la colina para adoptar a los hijos que no han logrado tener.

.

El asunto se desarrolla como quien visita un piso que piensa comprar. Tsunade presenta a los niños, haciendo publicidad de sus méritos: un niño que no llora jamás, que come equilibradamente, que es muy limpio. . .

.

Espero mi turno, sentado en un sofá. Soy el modelo más pequeño, un niño portátil que incluso podrían meter en una caja de zapatos. Cuando los futuros padres adoptivos se fijan en mi, la escena que viene a continuación es siempre la misma: sonrisas más o menos forzadas, miradas compasivas y después uno de los futuros padres pregunta:

_**.**_

_**«¿De dónde viene ese tictac que se oye?». **_

.

Entonces la doctora me sienta sobre sus rodillas, me desabrocha el vestido y descubre mi vendaje. Algunos gritan, otros se reprimen pero hacen una ligera mueca y dicen:

-¡Oh, Dios mio! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Esta «cosa», como usted la llama, es un reloj que le permite al corazón de este niño latir con normalidad, le da vida -responde ella con sequedad.

Las parejitas no pueden ocultar el disgusto y se dirigen a la habitación de al lado para murmurar, pero el veredicto no cambia jamás:

-No, gracias. ¿Podemos ver otros niños?

-Sí, síganme, tengo dos chiquillas que nacieron la semana de Navidad -propone ella casi con regocijo.

.

Al principio no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, era demasiado pequeño, pero a medida que fui creciendo empezó a resultarme denigrante mi condición de ser el único niño que nadie quería adoptar, convirtiéndome en el perro más viejo de la perrera. Me pregunto por qué un simple reloj puede repeler de ese modo a la gente. ¡Al fin y al cabo, no es más que madera!

.

Hoy, tras haber sido rechazado en adopción por enésima vez, Suigetsu se ha acercado a mí. Suigetsu es un paciente habitual de la doctora, un viejo oficial de policía que se ha convertido en un pobre mendigo borracho. Lo tiene todo arrugado, desde la gabardina hasta los párpados. Es bastante grande. Y lo sería aún más si anduviera derecho. Normalmente no habla conmigo, y a mí me gusta el modo que tenemos de no hablarnos. Hay algo tranquilizador en su modo de cruzar la cocina cojeando, con una media sonrisa mientras gesticula con la mano.

.

Tsunade continúa ocupada en la otra habitación, está hablando con la pareja que busca adoptar un niño.

.

Entonces es cuando veo que Suigetsu me observa y se inclina hacia mi. Su columna vertebral chirría como una vieja puerta metálica. Finalmente dice:

-¡No te preocupes, pequeño! En la vida todo viene y va, ya se sabe. Uno siempre sale adelante, aunque le cueste su tiempo. Yo perdí el empleo pocas semanas antes del día más frío de la historia, y poco después mi mujer me puso de patitas en la calle. Y pensar que había aceptado volver a la policía por ella. Yo, que soñaba con llegar a ser músico, tuve que desistir a mis aspiraciones artísticas porque no llegábamos a fin de mes. Y sirvió de muy poco.

-Y qué sucedió para que la policía te echara?

-Verás, resulta que el hábito no hace al monje. Como policía pasaba más horas delante del teclado de mi harmonio que de la máquina de escribir de la comisaría entonaba las declaraciones... Y además bebía un poco de whisky, el justo y necesario para obtener un hermoso timbre de voz... Pero esa gente no entiende nada de música, ¿sabes? Al final me pidieron que me marchara. Y vaya, tuve la mala idea de contarle el porqué a mi mujer. El resto ya lo conoces... Entonces gasté el poco dinero que me quedaba bebiendo whisky. Fue lo que me salvó la vida, ya lo sabes.

.

Me encanta el modo que tiene de decir «ya lo sabes».

.

Adopta un tono muy solemne para contarme que el whisky le ha «salvado la vida».

-Aquel famoso dieciséis de abril de mil ochocientos setenta y cuatro, el frío me quebró la columna vertebral: tan solo el calor del alcohol que ingiero desde esos sombríos acontecimientos impidió que me congelara del todo. Soy el único mendigo que se salvó, el resto de mis compañeros murieron de frío.

.

Se quita el abrigo y me pide que le mire la espalda. Me incomoda un poco, pero no me siento capaz de negarme.

-Para reparar la parte rota, la doctora Tsunade me injertó un pedazo de columna vertebral musical a la que ella misma afinó los huesos. Si me doy en la espalda con un martillo puedo tocar música. Suena muy bien, pero, por otro lado, ando como un cangrejo. Anda, toca algo si quieres -me dice alargándome su pequeño martillo.

-¡No sé tocar nada!

-Espera, espera, vamos a cantar un poco, ya verás qué bien suena.

.

Y se pone a cantar «Oh When the Saints» acompañándose con su osófono. Su voz reconforta como un cálido y esplendoroso fuego de chimenea en una noche de invierno. Mientras se marcha, abre una alforja repleta de huevos de gallina.

-¿Por qué cargas con todos esos huevos?

-Porque están llenos de recuerdos... Mi mujer los cocinaba de maravilla. Me basta cocer uno para tener la impresión de que vuelvo a estar con ella.

-¿Y los cocinas igual de bien?

-No, me salen cosas infames, pero eso me permite reavivar los recuerdos con mayor facilidad. Coge uno si quieres.

-No quiero que te falte ningún recuerdo.

-No te preocupes por mí, tengo demasiados. Tú todavía no lo sabes, pero algún día te alegrará mucho abrir el zurrón y encontrar un recuerdo de tu infancia.

.

Mientras tanto, lo que sí sé es que tan pronto como resonaron los acordes menores de «Oh When the Saints», las brumas de mis preocupaciones se disiparon durante varias horas.

.

A partir de mi quinto cumpleaños, la doctora dejó de mostrarme a sus clientes. Pocas cosas han sucedido desde entonces, pero lo cierto es que vivo lleno de incertidumbre, cada día me hago más preguntas, y siento que necesito obtener algunas respuestas. Ha crecido en mí el deseo de descubrir la ciudad, lo que hay en la parte baja de la colina, y ese deseo se está convirtiendo en una obsesión. Desde aquí percibo su rugido misterioso en cuanto me subo al tejado de la casa, a solas con la noche. La luz de la luna envuelve las calles del corazón de la ciudad con una aureola azucarada que sueño con mordisquear.

.

Tsunade, consciente de mi curiosidad, no deja de repetirme que muy pronto llegará el día de enfrentarme a la vida en la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

-No es bueno que te entusiasmes tanto, cada latido de tu corazón es un pequeño milagro, ya lo sabes. El arreglo es frágil y debes ser cuidadoso. El sistema debería mejorar con tu crecimiento, pero tendrás que ser paciente.

-¿Cuántas vueltas de la aguja de las horas va a llevar?

-Unas cuantas... unas cuantas. Quisiera que tu corazón se fortalezca un poco más antes de soltarlo a la calle.

.

Debo reconocerlo, mi corazón me causa algunas preocupaciones. Es la parte más sensible de mí cuerpo. No soporto que nadie lo toque salvo Tsunade. Es ella quien, con la ayuda de una pequeña llave, me da cuerda todas las mañanas. Si cojo frío, los ataques de tos me provocan dolor por culpa de los engranajes, que se retuercen como si fueran a atravesarme la piel. Detesto el ruido de vajilla rota que hace todo eso. Pero mi mayor preocupación es el desajuste horario. Cuando llega la noche, ese tictac resuena por todo mi cuerpo y me impide conciliar el sueño, lo que provoca que esté muerto de cansancio a media tarde o eufórico en plena noche. Sin embargo, no soy ni un hámster ni un vampiro, solo un insomne.

.

A modo de revancha, como sucede a menudo con la gente que padecemos alguna enfermedad, tengo derecho a alguna contrapartida agradable. Para calmar mí insomnio, Tsunade viene a mi habitación y me recita nanas encantadas, mientras sujeta una taza de chocolate caliente. A veces se queda en mi habitación hasta el amanecer mientras me acaricia los engranajes con la punta de sus dedos. Tsunade es muy dulce_**. **_

_**.**_

_**«Love is dangerous for your tiny heart»**__**1**_,

.

repite de forma hipnótica. Diríase que recita las formulas de algún viejo libro de hechizos para que concilie el sueño. Me encanta escuchar como resuena su voz bajo el cielo estrellado. Sin embargo, hay veces en que el susurro «Love is dangerous for your tiny heart» me resulta inquietante y me gustaría escuchar otra cosa.

.

* * *

.

Llegó el momento: el día en que cumplo diez años, la doctora Tsunade acepta por fin llevarme a la ciudad. Hace mucho tiempo que se lo pido... y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que me asalte la duda. Estoy nervioso y retraso la partida hasta el último momento, ordeno mis cosas y voy de una habitación a otra.

.

Acompaño a la doctora hasta el sótano, donde me fijo por primera vez en una estantería llena de tarros. Algunos llevan la etiqueta «lágrimas 1850-1857», otros están llenos de «manzanas del jardín».

-¿De quién son todas esas lágrimas? -le pregunto.

-Son mías. Cuando lloro, recojo mis lágrimas en un frasco y las almaceno en este sótano para hacer cócteles.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que produzcas tantas?

-En mi juventud, un embrión se equivocó de dirección al querer encontrar mi vientre. Encalló en una de las trompas, provocando una hemorragia interna. Aquel día me convertí en una mujer estéril. Me alegra y me satisface ayudar a dar a luz a otras mujeres, pero he llorado mucho por ello. De todos modos, estoy mucho mejor desde que llegaste tú...

_._

_Me avergüenza haberle hecho la pregunta. _

.

-Fue un día triste, un día en que no dejaba de llorar hasta que me di cuenta de que me reconfortaba beberme mis propias lágrimas. Poco después descubrí que sabían mejor si las mezclaba con un poco de licor de manzana. Pero no hay que beber nunca cuando uno está en estado normal, en ese caso ya no se logra estar contento sin beber y se forma un círculo vicioso y uno ya no para de llorar para poder beberse las lágrimas.

-Te pasas el tiempo curando a la gente, pero ahogas tus heridas en el alcohol de tus propias lágrimas. ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes por eso, me parece que hoy tenemos que bajar a la ciudad, hay un cumpleaños que festejar, ¿verdad? -dice ella esforzándose en sonreír.

La historia de las lágrimas de Tsunade me ha afectado mucho, y mientras descendemos por la colina estoy tan distraído pensando en ello que apenas soy consciente de que hoy es el día en que conoceré la ciudad. Sin embargo, en cuanto Edimburgo aparece ante mi vista, mis sueños y mi excitación me asaltan de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

¡Me siento como Cristóbal Colón cuando descubrió América! El laberinto enrevesado de calles me atraen mis Azabaches ojos como un imán. Las casas se apoyan unas sobre otras, apuntando hacia el cielo y estrechándolo. ¡Corro por las calles empinadas! Diríase que un simple soplido podría derribar la ciudad entera como quien derrumba un juego de dominó dispuesto en una larga fila. ¡Corro! ¡Los árboles se han quedado plantados en lo alto de la colina, pero la ciudad está llena de gente que emerge por todas partes! ¡Las mujeres visten hermosos trajes de colores llamativos, visten sombreros con forma de amapola y vestidos floreados! Hay muchas mujeres asomadas en los balcones y observan el colorido y vívido mercado de la plaza Saint Salisbury.

.

Dejo que la ciudad me engulla, hay un ruido de cascos que repiquetean contra el asfalto, y el murmullo de las voces que se entremezclan me cautiva. De repente se oye sonar la campaña de la iglesia, emitiendo un sonido que me recuerda al ruido de mi corazón, aunque este es un sonido alto y sin complejos.

-¿Es ese mi padre?

-No, no, ese no es tu padre. . . Es el canon de las trece horas, solo suena una vez al día -responde Tsunade sin aliento.

.

Atravesamos la plaza y giramos por un pequeño callejón. Se oye una música melancólica y algo maliciosa. Esa melodía me emociona, me produce sensaciones contradictorias, como cuando llueve y luce sol al mismo tiempo.

-Es un organillo hermoso, ¿verdad? -dice Tsunade-. Este instrumento funciona más o menos del mismo modo que tu corazón, sin duda por eso te gusta tanto. Es un instrumento mecánico que transmite muchas emociones desde su interior.

.

En ese momento, llega hasta nosotros el sonido más encantador que pueda existir y, para mi sorpresa, la cosa no termina ahí. Una muchacha minúscula con aspecto de hermoso árbol en flor se adelanta y se pone a cantar. El sonido de su voz recuerda al canto de un ruiseñor y lo complementa con palabras.

_**.**_

_**"He perdido mis gafas, en realidad no me las quise poner, hacen que mi cara parezca ridícula, una cara de gallardete... con gafas".**_

.

Su larga y lacia melena, de un extraño color rosa enmarca su rostro. Su nariz, perfectamente delineada, es tan diminuta que me pregunto cómo conseguirá respirar; en mi opinión, está ahí solo de adorno. Baila como un pajarillo en equilibrio sobre tacones de aguja, andamios femeninos. Sus ojos son inmensos, de un brillante color verde jade, en el que uno puede perderse mientras escruta su interior. Y en ellos se lee una determinación feroz. Alza la cabeza con porte altivo, como una bailaora de flamenco en miniatura. Sus pechos parecen un par de merengues tan bien cocidos que sería pecado no comérselos ahí mismo.

_**.**_

_**"No me importa ver borroso cuando canto y cuando beso, prefiero tener los ojos cerrados". **_

.

Me invade una sensación de euforia. La presencia de esta joven muchacha me produce un carrusel de emociones como si fuera montado en un tiovivo. Un tiovivo que me da miedo a la vez que me atrae. El olor a algodón de azúcar y polvo me seca la garganta. De repente, me pongo a cantar como si protagonizara un musical. La doctora me mira con aire reprobatorio, como cuando me dice: saca-ahora-mismo-tus-manos-de-mi-cocina.

_**.**_

_**"Oh, mi pequeño incendio, permítame mordisquear su ropa, desmenuzarla a buenas dentelladas, escupirlas como un confeti para besarla bajo una lluvia..."**_

.

¿He oído bien?

_._

_¿«Confetti»? _

.

La mirada de Tsunade es rotunda. No veo más que fuego, con solo unos pasos puedo perderme a lo lejos, tan lejos en mi calle, que no me atreva ya siquiera a mirar derecho a los ojos del cielo, no veo más que fuego.

_**-"Yo lo guiaré hasta el exterior de su cabeza, yo seré su par de gafas y usted mi cerilla"**_

_**-" Tengo que confesarle algo, lo escucho, pero no lograría reconocerle jamás aunque estuviera sentado entre un par de viejecitos.. ." **_

_**-"Nos frotaremos el uno contra el otro hasta chamuscamos el esqueleto, y cuando el reloj de mi corazón dé las doce en punto, arderemos, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. "**_

_**-"Lo sé, soy una mente ardiente, pero cuando la música se detiene, me cuesta abrir los ojos, me enciendo como una cerilla y mis párpados queman con mil fuegos hasta romper mis gafas, sin pensar siquiera en abrir los ojos. "**_

.

En el momento en que nuestras voces se funden en un solo canto, su tacón se atasca entre dos adoquines, trastabilla como una peonza al final de su carrera y cae sobre la calzada congelada. Es una caída cómica pero violenta, y la joven se ha lastimado. La sangre resbala sobre su vestido de plumas de ave. Recuerda a una gaviota herida. Incluso hecha polvo sobre el adoquinado, la muchacha me resulta conmovedora. Con dificultad se pone unas gafas con las varillas torcidas, y tantea el suelo como si fuese una sonámbula. Su madre la coge de la mano, con más firmeza de la que usan los padres habitualmente, digamos que la retiene de la mano.

.

Intento decide algo, pero las palabras permanecen mudas en mi garganta. Me pregunto cómo unos ojos tan grandes y maravillosos pueden funcionar mal, hasta el punto de que la muchacha se caiga y tropiece con todo.

.

La doctora Tsunade y la madre de la joven intercambian unas palabras, como si fueran las dueñas de un par de perros que acabaran de pelearse.

.

Mi corazón sigue acelerado, me cuesta retomar el aliento. Tengo la impresión de que el reloj se hincha y va a salir expulsado por mi garganta. ¿Qué tiene esta muchacha que me provoca estos sentimientos? ¿Está hecha de chocolate? Pero ¿qué me ocurre? Intento mirada a los ojos pero no puedo dejar de admirar su hermosa boca. No sospechaba que uno pudiera pasarse tanto tiempo observando una boca.

.

De repente, el cucú de mi corazón empieza a sonar muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cuando sufro una crisis. Siento que mis engranajes giran a toda velocidad, como si me ahogara. El carillón me revienta los tímpanos, me tapo los oídos pero el tictac resuena en el interior, haciéndose insoportable. Las agujas me rebanarán el cuello. La doctora Tsunade intenta calmarme con gestos discretos, como si intentara atrapar a un pobre canario asustado en su jaula. Tengo un calor asfixiante.

.

Me hubiera gustado parecer un águila real o una gaviota majestuosa, pero en lugar de eso, aparezco como un pobre canario perturbado y confundido por sus propios sobresaltos. Espero que la pequeña cantante no me haya visto. Mi tictac resuena seco, mis ojos se abren, y mi nariz se alza al cielo. La doctora Tsunade me sujeta por el cuello de mi camisa, después me agarra del brazo y mis talones se despegan ligeramente del suelo.

-¡Volvemos a casa de inmediato! ¡Asustas a todo el mundo! ¡A todo el mundo!

.

Parece furiosa e inquieta a la vez. Me siento avergonzado. Al mismo tiempo rememoro las imágenes de la joven muchacha que canta sin gafas y mira el sol de frente. Y entonces ocurre:

_._

_me enamoro. En el interior de mi reloj es el día más caluroso de la historia._

.

* * *

.

Después de un cuarto de hora de ajustes a mi corazón y una buena sopa de fideos, recupero mi estado normal.

.

La doctora Tsunade tiene un gesto cansado, como cuando después de horas y horas cantando no consigue que me duerma, aunque está vez tiene un aire más concienzudo.

-Recuerda que tu corazón no es más que una prótesis, es infinitamente más frágil que un corazón normal, y me temo que siempre va a ser así. Los mecanismos de tu reloj no filtran las emociones como lo harían los tejidos de un corazón normal. Es absolutamente necesario que seas prudente. Lo que ha ocurrido en la ciudad cuando has visto a esa pequeña cantora confirma lo que me temía: el amor es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-Me encanta contemplar su boca.

-¡No digas eso!

-Su rostro es hermoso, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente que provoca que uno quiera contemplada mucho rato.

-No te das cuenta, te lo tomas como si no tuviera importancia. Pero lo que haces es jugar con fuego, un juego peligroso, sobre todo si se tiene un corazón de madera. Te duelen los engranajes cuando toses, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues bien, ese es un sufrimiento insignificante si lo comparas con el que puede originar el amor. Todo el placer y la alegría que el amor provoca puedes pagados un día con muchos sufrimientos. Y cuanto más intensamente ames, más intenso será el dolor futuro. Conocerás la angustia de los celos, de la incomprensión, la sensación de rechazo y de injusticia. Sentirás el frío hasta en tus huesos, y tu sangre formará cubitos de hielo que notarás correr bajo tu piel. La mecánica de tu corazón explotará. Yo misma te instalé este reloj, conozco perfectamente los límites de su funcionamiento. Como mucho, es posible que resista la intensidad del placer, pero no es lo bastante sólido para aguantar los pesares del amor.

.

Tsunade sonríe tristemente, con el rictus que siempre la acompaña, pero en esta ocasión no hay ni rastro de cólera.

.

.

* * *

1_**«Love is dangerous for your tiny heart»: el amor es peligroso para tu (pequeño/sensible/delicado) corazón -**_ya ustedes escojan el concepto que mejor les parezca

amo este capitulo!

y ustedes que opinan?

cariños

ja ne!

27 de octubre del 2013


	3. La Mecánica del Corazón: Reglas Vitales

Capítulo 3

La Mecánica del Corazón

Tres reglas vitales

.

.

.

El misterio que envuelve a la joven cantante me mantiene agitado, inquieto. Conservo y repaso una colección de imágenes mentales: sus largas pestañas, sus ojos, sus hoyuelos, su nariz perfecta y la ondulación de sus labios. Conservo y mimo su recuerdo como uno cuidaría una flor delicada. Y con estos recuerdos se llenan mis días

.

Solo pienso en una cosa: reencontrarla. Disfrutar de nuevo de aquella sensación extraordinaria y hacerlo lo antes posible. ¿Me arriesgo a sacar cu-cús por la nariz? ¿Tendrán que repararme a menudo el corazón? ¿Y qué? Este viejo trasto me lo reparan desde que nací. ¿Corro peligro de muerte? Tal vez, pero siento que mi vida peligra si no vuelvo a verla y, a mi edad, eso me parece aún más grave.

.

Ahora comprendo mejor por qué la doctora ponía tanto empeño en retrasar mi encuentro con el mundo exterior. Antes de conocer el sabor de las fresas con azúcar, uno no las pide todos los días.

.

Algunas noches la pequeña cantante me visita en mis sueños. En la de hoy, mide dos centímetros, entra por el agujero de la cerradura de mi corazón y se sienta a horcajadas sobre la aguja de mis horas. Me mira con los ojos de una cierva elegante. Hasta dormido me impresiona. Luego empieza a lamerme suavemente la aguja de los minutos. Me siento agitado, de repente un mecanismo se pone en marcha, no estoy seguro de que se trate tan solo de mi corazón. . . ¡CLIC, CLOC, DONG! ¡CLIC, CLOC, DING! Maldito cu-cú.

.

"_**Love is dangerous for your tiny heart even in your dreams, so please dream softly"1**_

.

me susurra Tsunade. Ahora duerme…

.

¡Como si fuera fácil con semejante corazón!

.

A la mañana siguiente me despierta el ruido molesto de unos martillazos. De pie sobre una silla, Tsunade clava un clavo encima de mi cama. Parece muy decidida, y sujeta un pedazo de pizarra entre los dientes. El ruido me resulta espantosamente desagradable, como si el clavo se hundiera directamente en mi cráneo. Luego cuelga la pizarra, sobre la que se encuentra este siniestro escrito:

_._

_Primero, no toques las agujas de tu corazón. Segundo, domina tu cólera. Tercero y mas importante, no te enamores jamás de los jamases. Si no cumples estas normas las agujas del reloj de tu corazón traspasará tu piel, tus huesos se fracturarán y la mecánica del corazón se estropeará de nuevo._

_._

El mensaje de la pizarra me aterroriza, aunque no tengo necesidad de leerlo pues ya me lo sé de memoria. Sopla un viento de amenaza entre mis engranajes.

.

Por frágil que sea mi reloj, la pequeña cantante te ha instalado cómodamente en él. Ha dejado sus pesadas maletas cargadas de yunques en cada rincón; sin embargo, jamás me había sentido tan ligero como desde que la conocí.

.

Debo hallar un medio de reencontrarla cueste lo que cueste, quiero saber cómo se llama, cuándo podré verla de nuevo… Y lo único que sé hasta ahora es que canta como los pájaros y su vista no es muy buena. Nada más.

.

Aprovecho cualquier ocasión para informarme. Pregunto a las parejas de jóvenes que vienen a casa para adoptar a un bebé, pero nadie parece saber nada. también pruebo suerte con Suigetsu, que me dice: "Sí, la oí cantar en la ciudad, pero hace bastante tiempo que no la he visto". Quizá las muchachas estén mas dispuestas a ayudarme.

.

Karin e Ino son dos prostitutas que nos han visitado en más de una ocasión con sus vientres hinchados. Cuando les pregunto por la joven, me responden: "No, no, no sabemos nada, no sabemos nada… no sabemos nada, ¿eh, Ino? No sabemos nada de nada. . . ¿Nosotras. . .?", y entonces presiento que voy por el buen camino.

.

Karin e Ino tienen aspecto de niñas viejas. Imagino que, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que son, un par de niñas de treinta años disfrazadas con ajustados trajes de piel falsa de leopardo. Desprenden un inconfundible aroma de hierbas provenzales, un perfume de cigarro natural que las acompaña incluso cuando no fuman. Esos cigarrillos les proporcionan una aureola brumosa y da la sensación que les cosquilleen el cerebro, pues siempre les provocan risas. Su juego favorito consiste en enseñarme palabras nuevas.

.

Jamás me revelan su significado, pero ponen todo su empeño en que las pronuncie perfectamente. Entre todas las palabras maravillosas que me enseñan, mi preferida siempre será _**"cunnilingus"2**_. Me lo imagino como un héroe de la Roma antigua,

.

Cunnilingus. Hay que repetirlo varias veces, Cu-ni-lin-gus, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus.

.

¡Qué maravillosa palabra!

.

Karin e Ino no se presentan nunca con las manos vacías, siempre traen un ramo de flores robado en el cementerio o la levita de algún cliente muerto durante el coito. Para mi cumpleaños me regalaron un hámster. Le puse Cunnilingus. "¡Cunnilingus, amor mío!", canturrea siempre Ino mientras repiquetea en los barrotes de su jaula con las uñas pintadas.

.

Ino es una gran rosa marchita con mirada de arco iris, cuya pupila izquierda, un cuarzo instalado por Tsunade para remplazarle un ojo que le destrozó un mal pagador, cambia de color según el tiempo. Habla muy deprisa, como si el silencio la asustara.

.

Cuando le pregunto acerca de la pequeña cantante, me dice: "¡Jamás he oído he oido hablar de ella!". Al pronunciar esta frase, su elocución es aún más rápida que de costumbre.

.

Presiento que la consumen las ganas de revelarme algún secreto. Aprovecho para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas generales sobre el amor, en voz baja, pues no quiero que Tsunade sepa nada de este asunto.

-Verás, trabajo en el amor desde hace mucho tiempo. No es que haya recibido mucho, pero el simple hecho de darlo generalmente me hace feliz. No soy una buena profesional. En cuanto un cliente te vuelve regular, me enamoro y entonces ya no acepto su dinero. Entonces sigue un período en el que viene todos los días a verme, a menudo con regalos. Pero al final termina desapareciendo. Ya sé que no debería enojarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre se produce un momento patético pero agradable en el que pienso que mis sueños pueden hacerse realidad. En ese momento creo en lo imposible.

-¿Lo imposible?

-No es fácil vivir con un corazón de melón cuando se tiene mi trabajo, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí lo entiendo.

.

Y luego está Karin, peliroja tornasolada, versión prehistórica de Dalila, con sus gestos lentos y su risa rota, funámbula sobre tacones afiladísimos. Su pierna derecha se congeló parcialmente el día mas frío de la historia. Tsunade se la remplazó por una prótesis caoba con un portaligas pirograbado. Me recuerda un poco a la pequeña cantante, pues tiene el mismo acento de ruiseñor y la misma espontaneidad.

-¿Tú no conocerás a una pequeña cantante que anda dando tumbos por todas partes?-le pregunto

.

Ella pone cara de no entender y cambia de tema. Imagino que Tsunade le ha hecho prometer que no revelaría nada sobre la pequeña cantante.

.

Un buen día, harta de ignorar mis incesantes preguntas, me responde:

-No sé nada de la pequeña Andaluza. . .

-¿Qué significa "Andaluza"?

-No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada, mejor pregúntaselo a Ino.

-Ino no sabe nada.

.

Para llamar su atención, para conmoverla, pruebo con el truco del chico triste, cabizbajo, de ojos entornados.

-Por lo que veo, has aprendido rápido algunos rudimentos de la seducción -dice Karin.

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie, verdad?

-¡No, claro que no!

.

Empieza a susurrar, sus palabras son apenas audibles:

-Tu pequeña cantante viene de Granada, Andalucía, un lugar que está muy lejos de aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho cantar en la ciudad. Tal vez haya vuelto a Granada, a casa de sus abuelos. . .

-A menos que esté en la escuela-añade Ino en un tono estridente.

-¡Gracias!

-Chist. . . ¡Cállate! -añade Karin en español, pues siempre habla en su lengua natal cuando se pone nerviosa.

.

Mi sangre hierve, me desborda una oleada de pura alegría. Mi sueño se hincha como una tarta en el horno; creo que ya está listo para sacarlo fuera. Mañana mismo bajaré la colina que lleva hasta la ciudad y buscaré esa escuela.

_._

_Pero antes tengo que convencer a Tsunade._

.

* * *

.

-¿A la escuela? ¡Pero te vas a aburrir! Tendrás que leer libros que no te gustarán; aquí, en cambio, eliges lo que quieres. . . Te obligarán a quedarte sentado largas horas sin moverte, y te prohibirán hablar, hacer ruido. Hasta para soñar tendrás que esperar al recreo. Te conozco, lo odiarás.

-Sí, puede ser, pero tengo curiosidad por saber que se aprende en la escuela.

-¿Estudiar?

-Sí, eso es. Quiero estudiar. Aquí, solo, no puedo.

.

En ese momento se produce una concurrencia de malas intenciones ocultas: la doctora Tsunade intenta retenerme y yo engañarla. Me provoca risa y cólera al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que empieces a repasar lo que tienes escrito en tu pizarra, me parece que lo olvidas un poco deprisa. Y, sinceramente, temo que pueda sucederte algo malo en la ciudad.

-Pero todos los niños van a la escuela. Cuando tú estás trabajando. Me siento muy solo aquí, en lo alto de la colina. Me gustaría estar con gente de mi edad y poder descubrir el mundo, vivir aventuras. . .

-Descubrir el mundo en la escuela. . . -dice Tsunade suspirando-. De acuerdo. Si quieres ir a la escuela, no te lo voy a impedir -termina diciendo, con una expresión triste.

.

Hago lo posible para contener mi alegría. No sería conveniente que me pusiera a bailar con los brazos en alto.

.

Por fin llega el día esperado. Visto un traje negro con el que tengo aspecto de adulto, aunque solo tengo once años. Tsunade me ha aconsejado que no me quite nunca la chaqueta, ni siquiera en la clase, para que nadie descubra mi reloj.

.

Antes de partir, he puesto en mi cartera unos cuantos pares de gafas, todos ellos sustraídos del taller de Tsunade. Ocupan más espacio que los cuadernos. He instalado a Cunnilingus en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi camisa, justo por encina del reloj. De vez en cuando asoma la cabeza con expresión de hámster satisfecho.

-¡Procura que no muerda a nadie! -bromea a Karin e Ino mientras bajamos la colina.

.

Suigetsu también me acompaña; baja cojeando y en silencio. La escuela se encuentra en Calton Hill, un barrio muy burgués, y justo enfrente de la hermosa catedral de Saint Giles, construida sobre una vieja iglesia del siglo IX; frente a ella se encuentra la prisión de Edimburgo. La catedral de Saint Giles tiene a sus pies un mosaico de adoquines con forma de corazón sobre el que escupían los reclusos que iban a prisión. Cuentan que la costumbre de escupir al mosaico es un sigo de buena suerte.

.

A la entrada del colegio veo a muchas señoras con abrigos de piel. Uno diría que todas las mujeres van disfrazadas de enormes gallinas que cacarean muy fuerte. Incluso ante tanto estruendo, las risas de Karin e Ino llaman la atención y arrancan muecas reprobatorias de viejas mujeres, que observan con mirada de desprecio el paso cansino de Suigetsu y la giba que hincha mi pulmón izquierdo. Sus maridos, trajeados de pies a cabeza, son tipos estirados; parecen perchas andantes. En cuanto nos ven, ponen cara de indignados, parece que nuestra pequeña y extraña tribu no resulta de su agrado; sin embargo, no pierden ocasión de echar un vistazo a los generosos escotes que lucen Karin e Ino

.

Me despido de mi familia con cierto temor y atravieso el inmenso portal que da paso a la escuela hasta llegar a un amplio patio que, a pesar de su extensión, resulta bastante acogedor.

.

Cruzo el patio mientras mis ojos escrutan los rostros de los alumnos; muchos de ellos parecen versiones de sus padres en miniatura. Se oye un murmullo de voces, los alumnos conversan alegremente hasta que de repente todos pueden oir alto y claro el tic-tac de mi corazón. Entonces todos me observan como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. De repente, una muchacha morena se planta frente a mí, me mira a los ojos y comienza a hacer "tic, tac, tic, tac," mientras se ríe. El patio entero repite a coro el tic-tac. Es una burla sonora que me produce el mismo efecto que cuando las familias vienen a elegir a sus hijos a casa y me ignoran con recelo. Incluso diría que esto es peor.

.

Intento ignorar la burla y me concentro en encontrar a la pequeña cantante. Observo cada rostro femenino, pero ninguno es el de la joven ¿Y si Luna se hubiera equivocado?

.

Entramos en clase. Tsunade tenía razón. Me aburro como jamás me había aburrido en mi vida. Me parece un horror estar aquí sin la pequeña cantante. . . y pensar que estoy inscrito para todo el curso escolar. ¿Cómo voy a decir a Tsunade que ya no quiero estudiar en el colegio?

.

Durante el recreo, comienzo mi investigación preguntando si alguien conoce a la pequeña cantante llamada "Andalucía", una joven presumiblemente miope que tropieza constantemente. Nadie parece conocerla, ni haber oído hablar de ella. Así que nadie me responde.

-¿No está en esta escuela?

.

No hay respuesta.

.

¿Le habrá ocurrido algo grave? ¿Habrá sufrido un accidente debido a su vista limitada?

.

En ese momento un tipo de aspecto extraño destaca entre la fila. Es mayor que los demás y es tan alto que da la impresión de que su cabeza sobrepasa los muros del patio.

.

Ante su presencia, los alumnos bajan la mirada intimidados. El tipo detiene sus ojos en mí. Tiene una mirada dura de color cafe que me hiela. Es delgado como un árbol muerto, elegante como un espantapájaros vestido por un buen sastre, y su peinado desordenado color rojizo parece ser hecho por un ave revoloteandole encima

-¡Tú! ¡El nuevo! ¿Qué quieres de la pequeña cantante?

.

Su voz grave evoca el eco de una profunda tumba.

-Bueno, verás. . . Un día la vi cantar y tropezarse. Me gustaría regalarle unas gafas. Mi voz es débil y trémula. Parezco un anciano de ciento treinta años.

-¡Nadie puede osar hablar de Sakura en mi presencia, ni de ella ni de sus gafas! ¡Nadie, ¿me oyes?, y mucho menos un enano como tú! ¡No menciones jamás su nombre! ¿Me has entendido, enano?

.

No le respondo. Se alza un murmullo: "Sasori. . ." Cada segundo se hace más pesado. De repente, me acerca la oreja al pecho y me pregunta:

-¿Cómo haces ese extraño ruido de tic-tac?

.

Tampoco le respondo.

.

Se acerca despacio, curvando su largo armazón hasta apoyar la oreja sobre mi corazón. Mi reloj palpita. Me parece que el tiempo se detiene. Su naciente barba me pica como un alambre de espino sobre el pecho. Cunnilingus asoma el morro y olfatea la coronilla de Sasori. Si se pone a orinar, la situación va a complicarse.

.

Súbitamente, Sasori me arranca el botón de mi abrigo y descubre así las agujas que sobresalen por encima de mi camisa. La multitud de curioso emite un sonoro "Oooh. . .". Me avergüenzo más que si acabara de bajarme los pantalones. Escucha mi corazón durante un buen rato, luego se endereza lentamente.

-¿Es tu corazón lo que hace tanto ruido?

-Sí.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

.

Su voz profunda y sentenciosa me provoca escalofríos que recorren cada uno de mis huesos.

.

Mi cerebro quiere decir "No, no. . .", pero mi corazón, como siempre, tiene una relación más directa con mis labios.

-Sí, creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

.

Los alumnos arrancan con un nuevo murmullo: "Oooh. . .". Un reflejo de melancolía ilumina la cólera en los ojos de Sasori, lo cual lo vuelve aún más espantoso. Con una sola mirada, consigue el silencio de todo el recreo. Hasta el viento parece obedecerle.

-La "pequeña cantante", como tú la llamas, es el amor de mi vida. . . Y ya no está aquí. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca de ella! Que no te oiga siquiera pensar en ella, o te aplastaré el reloj que te sirve de corazón contra tu cráneo. Te lo haré pedazos, ¿me oyes? ¡Te lo haré pedazos de tal modo que ya no volverás a ser capaz de amar!

.

Su cólera produce un temblor en sus largos dedos, incluso cuando aprieta los puños.

.

Hace apenas unas horas, tenía a mi corazón por un navío capaz de romper las aguas de un océano enfurecido. Ya sabía que no era precisamente el más sólido del mundo, pero creía en el poder de mi entusiasmo. Ardía en una alegría tan inmensa ante la idea de reencontrar a la pequeña cantante que nada me habría podido detener. En apenas cinco minutos, Sasori ha vuelto a ajustar mi reloj a la hora de la realidad, transformando mi vibrante galeón en una vieja barquichuela destartalada.

-¡Te lo destrozaré de tal modo que JAMÁS serás capaz de amar! -repite él.

-¡Cu-cú! -responde mi cáscara de nuez.

.

El sonido de mi propia voz se acorta, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

.

Me dispongo a remontar la colina y me pregunto cómo un jilguero con gafas tan encantador ha podido caer entre las garras de un buitre como Sasori. Me consuelo con la idea de que tal vez mi pequeña cantante fuera a la escuela sin gafas. ¿Dónde estará ahora?

.

De repente, una dama de unos cuarenta años interrumpe mis inquietas ensoñaciones. Coge firmemente a Sasori de la mano, a menos que no sea al revés, vista la talla del buitre.

.

Ella se le parece, es idéntica, en versión marchita y con un culo de elefante.

-¿eres tú el que vive en casa de la bruja de ahí arriba? ¡Sabrás que ayuda a nacer a los niños del vientre de las putas! Tú mismo debes de haber salido del vientre de alguna puta, porque la vieja, lo sabe todo el mundo, es estéril desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando los adultos se aplican, superan siempre un nuevo umbral de crueldad.

.

A pesar de mi silencio obstinado, Sasori y su madre siguen insultándome durante un buen tramo del trayecto. Llego a la cima de la colina con dificultad. ¡Porquería de reloj llena de sueños! Con gusto te arrojaría al cráter de Arthur's Seat.

.

Esa misma noche Tsunade se esfuerza en cantarme para que me duerma y me tranquilice, pero la cosa no funciona. Cuando me decido a hablarle a Sasori, ella me replica que tal vez me haya tratado así para poder existir a ojos de los demás, que quizá no sea del todo malo. Sin duda, él también está prendado de la pequeña cantante. Las penas amorosas pueden transformar a la gente en monstruos de tristeza. Su indulgencia hacia Sasori me exasperaba. Me besa en la esfera y ralentiza mi ritmo cardíaco apoyando elíndice sobre los engranajes. Termino por cerrar los ojos sin sonreír.

.

.

* * *

**1 "Love is dangerous for your tiny heart even in your dreams, so please dream softly": el amor es peligroso para tu (pequeño/sensible/delicado) corazón, incluso en tus sueños, por eso sueña suavemente.**

_**2**__**"cunnilingus": solo puedo decir es que... sin comentarios, no quiero escribir eso aquí... atenganse a las consecuencias de buscar esta palabra, solo dire de que tiene que ver con el sexo oral en las mujeres, no especificare. **_

-pero que mierda le enseñan al pobre Sasuke?!-

bueno bueno, otro capitulo, puto sasori...

y que opinan?

cariños

ja ne!

31 de octubre del 2013


	4. La Mecánica del Corazón: Adios

Capitulo 4

La Mecánica del Corazón

Adios Edimburgo

.

.

.

Pasa un año en el que Sasori se mantiene pegado a mí como si estuviera imantado por mis agujas, asestándome golpes en el reloj delante de todo el mundo. A veces me dan ganas de arrancarle la melena color de fuego, pero soporto sus humillaciones sin rechistar, con una lasitud que va en aumento. Mi investigación sobre la pequeña cantante sigue sin dar frutos. Nadie se atreve a responder a mis preguntas. En la escuela, es Sasori el que dicta la ley.

.

Hoy, en el recreo, sacó el huevo de Suigetsu de la manga de mi jersey. Intento reencontrar a Sakura pensando en ella con todas mis fuerzas. Me olvido de Sasori, olvido incluso que estoy en esta porquería de escuela. Mientras acaricio el huevo, un hermoso sueño se desliza sobre la pantalla de mis parpados. La cascara del huevo se agrieta y aparece la pequeña cantante, con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas rojas. La sostengo entre el pulgar y el índice, tengo miedo de aplastarla y, al mismo tiempo, de que se vaya volando. Un tierno incendio se declara entre mis dedos; sus ojos se abren cuando de repente mi cráneo hace "¡crac!"

.

La yema del huevo resbala sobre mis mejillas, como si mi sueño se escapara por los canales lacrimales. Sasori domina la escena, con pedazos de cáscara entre sus dedos. Todo el mundo ríe. Algunos incluso aplauden.

.

-La próxima vez será tu corazón lo que te aplastaré en la cabeza.

.

En clase, a todos les divierten los pedazos de cáscaras que hay enredados entre mis cabellos. Ciertas pulsiones de venganza comienzan a reconcomerme. Las hadas de mis sueños se desvanecen. Me paso casi tanto tiempo detestando a Sasori como amando a Sakura.

.

Las humillaciones de Sasori prosiguen día tras día. Me he convertido en el juguete con el que se calma los nervios a la vez que parece aplacarle la melancolía por no ver a la cantante. ¡Por mucho que rego regularmente las flores de mis recuerdos de la pequeña cantante, comienzan a estar faltas de sol!

.

Tsunade hace todo lo que puede por consolarme pero sigue sin quiere ni oír hablar de historias de corazón. A Suigetsu ya casi no le quedan recuerdos en su zurrón y cada vez canta con menos frecuencia.

.

La noche de mi cumpleaños, Karin e Ino vienen a darme la misma sorpresa de todos los años. Como de costumbre, se divierten perfumando a Cunnilingus, pero, en está ocasión, Ino aumenta demasiado la dosis y el pobre animal se acartona en un espasmo y cae muerto. La visión de mi compañero tendido en su jaula me llena de tristeza. Unlargo "cu-cú" se escapa de mi pecho.

.

A modo de consolación, consigo que Ino me imparta una clase de geografía sobre Andalucía. Ah, Andalucía… ¡Si tuviera la seguridad de que Sakura se encuentra allí, partiría ahora mismo!

.

.

Cuatro años han transcurrido desde mi encuentro con la pequeña cantante, y casi tras desde el comienzo de mi escolaridad. Mi búsqueda continúa siendo infructuosa, aunque no ceso en el empeño. Mis recuerdos se borran poco a poco bajo el peso del tiempo. La víspera del último día de escuela, me acuesto con un regusto amargo. Esa noche, no conciliaré el sueño. Pienso con demasiada intensidad lo que quiero hacer al día siguiente: he decidido emprender la búsqueda de la pequeña cantante y para eso me temo que la única persona que puede ayudarme a saber donde se encuentra es Sasori.

.

Contemplo la aurora recortando las sombras al son de mi tic-tac. Hoy es 27 de junio. Desde el patio de la escuela observo lo azulado que está el cielo; es de un azul tan intenso que uno creería estar en cualquier parte salvo en Edimburgo. Sin embargo, el buen tiempo no parece ayudarme: no he dormido en toda la noche y tengo los nervios de punta.

.

Voy derecho hacia Sasori, con actitud decidida. Pero antes de que pueda dirigirle la palabra, me agarra por el cuello de la camisa y me levanta. Mi corazón rechina, mi cólera se desborda y el cu-cú se dispara. Sasori arenga a la multitud de alumnos que nos rodea.

.

-Quítate la camisa y muéstranos lo que tienes en el vientre. Queremos ver el trasto que hace tic-tac.

-¡Sííí!-responde la multitud.

.

Me arranca la camisa y estampa sus uñas en mi esfera.

-¿Cómo se abre este cacharro?-inquiere.

-Hace falta una llave.

-¡Dámela, dame la llave!

-No la tengo, está en mi casa. ¡Ahora suéltame!

.

Hurga en la cerradura con la uña de su dedo meñique, que se encarniza. La esfera termina por ceder.

.

-¡Ya ves que no hacía falta llave! ¿Quién quiere acercarse a tocar el interior?

.

Uno tras otro, alumnos que jamás me han dirigido la palabra se suceden para mover las aguas o accionar mis engranajes sin mirarme.

.

_¡Me hacen mucho daño! _

.

El cu-cú se dispara y ya no se detiene. Aplauden, ríen. Todo el patio repite a coro. "Cu-cú, cu-cú, cu-cú!"

.

En ese preciso instante algo extraño sucede dentro de mi cabeza. Los sueños anestesiados desde hace años, la rabia contenida, las humillaciones, todo eso se amontona tras la puerta; el dique está a punto de ceder. Ya no puedo aguantar más.

.

_**-¿Dónde está Sakura? **_

.

-No he oído muy bien lo que has dicho-responde Sasori retorciéndome el brazo.

-¿Dónde está? Dime dónde está. Ya sea aquí o en Andalucía, la encontraré, ¿comprendes?

.

Sasori me tira al suelo y me inmoviliza boca abajo. Mi cu-cú se desgañita, una sensación de ardor se aferra a mi esófago, algo en mí se transforma. Violentos espasmos sacuden mi cuerpo cada tres segundos. Sasori se da la vuelta triunfante.

.

-Y bien, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Te marchas a Andalucía?-dice Sasori apretando los dientes.

-¡Sí, me marcho! Me marcho hoy mismo.

.

Tengo los ojos fuera de las orbitas. Me siento como una maquina podadora capaz de trocear no importa qué ni a quién.

.

Imitando a un perro que olisqueara una mierda, Sasori acerca su nariz a mi reloj. Todo el patio estalla en una risa. ¡Es demasiado! Lo agarro por la nuca y estampo su rostro contra mis agujas. Su cráneo resuena violentamente contra la madera de mi corazón.

.

Los aplausos se interrumpen en seco. Le asesto un segundo golpe, más violento, luego un tercero. De repente, el tiempo parece detenerse. Me gustaría tener la fotografía de ese preciso momento. Los primeros gritos de los presentes desgarran el silencio, al tiempo que los primeros chorros de sangre salpican la ropa bien planchada de los lameculos de la primera fila. En cuanto la aguja de las horas penetra la pupila de su ojo derecho, su órbita se convierte en una fuente sangrienta. Todo el terror de Sasori se concentra en su ojo izquierdo, que contempla los regueros de su propia sangre. Suelto a mi presa; Sasori grita como un caniche al que le hubieran roto una pata. La sangre se escapa entre sus dedos.

.

No experimento la menor compasión. Se instala un silencio cada vez más largo.

.

Mi reloj arde, apenas puedo tocarlo, Sasori ya no se mueve. Tal vez esté muerto. Empiezo asustarme. Collares de gotas de sangre brillan en el cielo. Alrededor, los alumnos están petrificados. Quizá he matado a Sasori. Jamás habría creído que iba a temer por la vida de Sasori.

.

Emprendo a la fuga, atravesando el patio con la sensación de que el mundo entero me pisa los talones. Asciendo por el pilar derecho del patio para alcanzar el techo de la escuela. La conciencia de mi acto me hiela la sangre. Mi corazón emite los mismos ruidos que cuando recibí el rayo rosa de la pequeña cantante. Desde el techo, percibo la cima de la colina que destripa la bruma. Oh, Tsunade, te vas a enfurecer…

.

Un enjambre de aves migratorias me sobrevuela y se instala encima de mí; parecen dispuestas sobre una estantería de nubes. ¡Quisiera colgarme de sus alas, arrancarme de la tierra; habiendo volado por encima de todo las preocupaciones mecánicas de mi corazón desaparecerían! ¡Oh, pájaros, dejadme en brazos de la andaluza, yo encontraré mi camino!

.

Pero los pájaros están demasiado altos para mí, como el chocolate en el estante, las botellas de alcohol de lágrimas en la bodega, o como mi seño de la pequeña cantante desde el momento en que apareció Sasori. Si lo he matado, todo va a ser terriblemente complicado. Mi reloj me duele cada vez más. Tsunade, vas a tener trabajo.

.

Debo intentar retroceder en el tiempo. Tomo la aguja de las horas, aún tibia de sangre, y de un golpe seco, la lanzo en sentido inverso.

.

Mis engranajes rechinan, el dolor es insoportable. Escucho gritos, vienen del patio. Sasori se cubre el ojo derecho. Estoy casi seguro de oír sus gritos de caniche lastimado.

.

Un profesor interfiere entre nosotros, oigo cómo los chicos me denuncian, todos los ojos escrutan el patio como radares. Presa del pánico, ruedo por el techo y salto al primer árbol que alcanzo. Me rasguño los brazos con las ramas y me estrello contra el suelo. La adrenalina me da energía para continuar; nunca había subido tan rápido la colina.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido la escuela? ¿Todo bien?-pregunta Tsunade mientras ordena las compras en el armario de la cocina.

-Sí y no-le respondo, temblando.

.

Levanta sus ojos y me mira, ve mi aguja de las horas torcida, y me observa fijamente con su mirada reprobatoria.

-Has vuelto a ver a la pequeña cantante ¿verdad? La última vez que viniste con el corazón en un estado tan penoso fue cuando la oíste cantar.

.

Tsunade me habla como si hubiera vuelto con los zapatos de domingo destrozados de tanto jugar a fútbol.

.

Mientras se dispone a enderezar mi aguja con la ayuda de una ganzúa, comienzo a contarle la pelea. Con tan solo recordar el episodio, mi corazón renueva sus latidos.

.

-¡Has hecho una tontería!

-¿Acaso puedo remontar el curso del tiempo cambiando el sentido del movimiento de mis agujas?

-No, forzarás los engranajes y te dolerá horrores. Pero no tendrá ningún efecto. No podemos volver jamás sobre nuestros actos pasados, ni siquiera con un reloj en el corazón.

.

Esperaba recibir una terrible reprimenda por haberle destrozado el ojo a Sasori, pero Tsunade, por mucho que se esfuerza en parecer enfadada, no lo consigue. Su voz tiembla pero es más de inquietud que de cólera. Como si le pareciera menos grave destrozarle el ojo a un abusón que enamorarse.

.

"Oh When the Saints…" El sonido de la canción irrumpe en la sala. Parece que Suigetsu nos hace una visita; sin embargo no es propio de él llegar a esas horas, tan tarde.

.

-Hay un montón de policías que suben por la colina y diría que vienen muy resueltos-

dice resoplando.

-Tengo que escapar, vienen a buscarme por lo del ojo de Sasori.

.

Me asaltan una variedad de emociones y se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Pero a la vez la dulce perspectiva de reencontrar a la pequeña cantante se mezcla con el miedo de tener que escuchar cómo suena mi corazón contra los barrotes de una celda. Pero el conjunto se ahoga en una oleada de melancolía. Se acabaron Suigetsu, Karin e Ino y

.

_sobre todo se acabó Tsunade. _

.

Me curaré con unas cuantas miradas de tristeza a lo largo de mi vida; sin embargo, la que me dedica Tsunade en este momento seguirá siendo-junto con otra-una de las más tristes que jamás conoceré.

.

-Suigetsu, corre en busca de Karin e Ino, y procura encontrar otro carruaje. Sasuke tiene que abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible. Yo me quedo aquí a recibir a la policía.

.

Suigetsu se sumerge en la noche. Con su paso renqueante avanza tan veloz como puede para llegar en un santiamén al pie de la colina.

.

* * *

.

-Voy a prepararte algunas cosas. Tienes que esfumarte en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Qué les dirás?

-Que no has vuelto. Y dentro de unos cuantos días, diré que has desaparecido. Cuando haya pasado un tiempo, te declararán muerto, y Suigetsu me ayudará a cavar tu tumba al pie de tu árbol favorito, junto a la de Cunnilingus.

-¿A quién vais a poner en el ataúd?

-Nada de ataúdes, solo un epitafio gravado en el árbol. La policía no lo comprobará. Es la ventaja de que me consideren una bruja, a nadie se le ocurriría fisgonear en mis tumbas.

.

Tsunade me prepara un hatillo repleto de tarros de sus lágrimas y algo de ropa. No sé qué hacer para ayudarla. Podría pronunciar alguna frase importante, o ayudarla a doblar mi ropa interior, pero me quedo plantado como un clavo en el suelo. Esconde el duplicado de las llaves de mi corazón en el bolsillo de mi abrigo par que pueda darme cuerda en cualquier circunstancia. Luego embute unas cuantas creps enrolladas en un papel marrón, mete más y más cosas en la maleta y esconde unos pocos libros en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

.

-¡No voy a cargar con todo eso!

.

Intento hacerme mayor, pero lo cierto es que todo su cuidado, todas su atenciones y mimos me conmueven en lo más hondo. A modo de respuesta, me ofrece su famosa sonrisa llena de falsos contactos. En todas las situaciones, de las más divertidas a las más trágicas, Tsunade siempre prepara algo de comer.

.

Me siento sobre la maleta para cerrarla como es debido.

.

-En cuanto te instales en un lugar fijo, no te olvides de contactar con un relojero.

-¡Quieres decir un doctor!

-¡No, no, eso sí que no! Nunca visites a un doctor por un problema de corazón. No entendería nada. Tendrás que encontrar un relojero para arreglarlo.

.

Tengo ganas de confesarle todo el amor y el reconocimiento que siento por ella, multitud de palabras vacilan en mi boca, pero se niegan a franquear el dintel de mis labios. Me quedan los brazos, así que intento transmitirle el mensaje estrechándola contra mí con todas mis fuerzas.

.

-¡Cuidado, si nos abrazamos demasiado fuerte, te harás daño en el reloj!-dice ella, con su voz a un tiempo dulce y rota-. Ahora tienes que irte, no quisiera que te encontraran aquí.

.

El abrazo se deshace, Tsunade abre la puerta y antes de salir a la calle ya siento un frío gélido.

.

Mientras desciendo por la clina me bebo un tarro entero de lágrimas, corro como jamás lo he hecho en mi vida por este camino que conozco tan bien. Cuando termino de beber se aligera el peso de mi bolsa, pero no el de mi corazón. Devoro los creps para que absorba un poco de líquido. Mi vientre se dilata hasta darme aspecto de mujer embarazada.

.

Por la otra vertiente del antiguo volcán, veo pasar a los policías. Sasori y su madre están con ellos. Tiemblo de miedo y euforia. Un carruaje nos espera al pie de Arthur´s Seat. Entre las luces de las farolas parece un pedazo más de noche.

.

Ino, Karin y Suigetsu se instalan rápidamente en su interior. El cochero, que luce bigote hasta las cejas, anima a los caballos con su voz de cascotes. Con la mejilla pegada al cristal, contemplo a Edimburgo desapareciendo entre la bruma. Los Lochs se extienden de colina a colina, midiendo cada vez con mayor precisión la lejanía hacía la que me dirijo. Suigetsu ronca como una locomotora a vapor, Karin e Ino mecen su cabeza. Diríase que son gemelas. El tic-tac de mi reloj resuena en medio del silencio de la noche. Tomo conciencia de que todo este pequeño mundo que me ha visto crecer continuará sin mí.

.

* * *

.

Al amanecer, la melodía desencajada de "Oh When the Saints…" me despierta. Jamás la escuché cantada tan despacio. El carruaje se detiene.

.

-¡Hemos llegado!-exclama Ino

.

Karin deposita sobre mis rodillas una vieja jaula para pájaros.

.

-Es una paloma mensajera que un cliente romántico me regaló hace unos años. Es un pájaro muy bien entrenado. Puedes escribir cartas y ponernos al corriente de tu vida. Enrolla las cartas alrededor de su pata izquierda, y ella nos hará llegar el mensaje. Nos podremos comunicar, te encontrará estés donde estés, incluso en Andalucía, ¡el país en que las mujeres te miran directamente a los ojos! Buena suerte, pequeñito-añade en español mientras me abraza con fuerza.

.

.

.

* * *

ja ne!

02 de Noviembre del 2013


	5. La Mecánica del Corazón: Imprudente

Capitulo 5

La Mecánica del Corazón

¿Ser Imprudente?

.

.

.

_Sasuke:_

_Esta carta es muy pesada, tanto que me pregunto si la paloma logrará alzar el vuelo con tales noticias. Esta mañana, cuando Karin, Ino y yo llegábamos a lo alto de la colina, la puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta, pero ya no había nadie. El taller estaba patas arriba, como si acabara de pasar un huracán. Habían revuelto todas las cajas de Tsunade, hasta el gato había desaparecido. _

_Fuimos inmediatamente en busca de Tsunade. Y al fin la encontramos en la prisión de Saint Calford. En el poco rato que nos autorizaron a verla, contó que la policía la había arrestado apenas unos minutos después de nuestra partida, y añadió que no había que preocuparse, que aquella no era la primera vez que la arrestaban y que todo se arreglaría. _

_Me gustaría poder escribir que ya la han soltado, me gustaría contarte que cocina con una mano, que con la otra arregla a algún infeliz, aunque te eche de menos, que se porta bien. Pero ayer por la noche Tsunade se marchó. Partió en un viaje que ella misma decidió emprender pero del que jamás podrá regresar. Dejó su cuerpo en la cárcel y su corazón se liberó. Soy consciente de que esta noticia te sumirá en un gran estado de tristeza, pero no olvides nunca que tú le has dado la alegría de ser una verdadera madre. Ese era el mayor sueño de su vida. _

_Ahora esperamos que la paloma nos traiga noticias tuyas. Espero que la paloma pueda alcanzarte pronto. La idea de que creas aún que Tsunade vive nos resulta cruel. Procuraré no releer esta carta, si no me arriesgo a no reunir jamás el valor para mandártela. _

_Karin, Ino y yo te deseamos el coraje necesario para superar esta nueva adversidad. Con todo nuestro amor, _

_P.D.: Y no lo olvides nunca, "¡Oh When the Saints!" _

.

Cuando tengo mucho miedo, noto que la mecánica de mi corazón patina hasta tal punto que parezco una locomotora de vapor en el momento en que sus ruedas chirrían en una curva. Viajo sobre los raíles de mi propio miedo. ¿De qué tengo miedo? De ti, en fin, de mi sin ti. El vapor, pánico mecánico de mi corazón, se filtra por debajo de los raíles. Oh, Tsunade, que calentito me tenías. Nuestro último encuentro aún está tibio, sin embargo tengo tanto frío como si jamás te hubiera encontrado ese día, el día mas frío del mundo.

.

El tren resopla con un estrépito punzante. Quisiera retroceder en el tiempo para entregarte el viejo trasto de mi corazón y dejarlo en tus brazos. Los ritmos sincopados del tren me provocan algunos sobresaltos que aprenderé a dominar, pero ahora mismo parece como si tuviera mariposas revoloteando en el corazón. ¡Oh, Tsunade. Aún no he dejado atrás las sobras de Londres y ya me he bebido todas tus lágrimas! Oh, Tsunade, te prometo que en la siguiente parada iré a ver a un relojero. Ya lo verás, regresaré a tu lado en buen estado, lo bastante ajustado para que puedas ejercer de nuevo tus talentos de reparadora en mí.

.

Cuanto más tiempo paso en este tren más me asusta su potencia; es una máquina con gran fuerza, con un corazón tan desatado como el mío. Debe de estar terriblemente enamorado de la locomotora que lo hace avanzar. A menos que, como yo, sufra la melancolía de lo que va dejando atrás.

.

Me siento solo en mi vagón. Las lágrimas de Tsunade han fabricado un torniquete bajo mi cráneo. Es necesario que vomite o que hable con alguien. Diviso a un tipo enorme apoyado contra la ventana, escribiendo algo. De lejos, su silueta evoca la de Suigetsu, pero cuanto más me aproximo, más desaparece esa sensación. Salvo por las sombras que proyecta, no hay nadie a su alrededor. Ebrio de soledad, me lanzo sin más:

.

-¿Qué está escribiendo, señor?

.

El hombre se sobresalta y esconde el rostro detrás de su brazo izquierdo.

.

-¿Le he asustado?

-Me has sorprendido.

.

Sigue escribiendo, aplicándose como si pintara en una tela. Bajo mi cráneo, el torniquete acelera su ritmo.

.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeño?

-Quiero ir a Andalucía para conquistar a una muchacha, pero lo cierto es que no sé nada del amor, de cómo proceder. Las mujeres a las que he conocido jamás quisieron enseñarme nada sobre este asunto y me siento solo en este tren. . . ¿Podría usted darme algún consejo?

.

-¡Has caído en muy mal lugar, muchacho! No soy muy ducho en cuestiones amorosas, precisamente. . . No con los vivos, en cualquier caso. . . No, con los vivos la cosa nunca ha funcionado.

.

Empiezo a sentir escalofríos. Leo por encima de su hombro, lo cual parece irritarle.

.

-Es tinta roja. . .

-¡Es sangre! ¡Y ahora vete, muchacho, vete!

.

Copia una y otra vez la misma frase, metódicamente, sobre pedazos de papel: "Vuestro humilde servidor, Sasuke el Destripador".

.

-Tenemos el mismo nombre. ¿Será un buen presagio?

.

Se encoge de hombros; parece ofendido por no haberme impresionado más. El silbido de la locomotora se desgañita a lo lejos, la niebla atraviesa las ventanas. El frío me tieneparalizado.

.

-¡Vete, pequeño!

.

Golpea violentamente el suelo con su tacón izquierdo, como si pretendiera asustar a un gato. No soy ningún gato, pero de todos modos el truco funciona: estoy muerto de miedo. El estrépito que hace su bota rivaliza con el del tren. El hombre se vuelve hacia mí y observo que los rasgos de su rostro son afilados como cuchillas.

.

-¡Vete ahora mismo!

.

El furor de su mirada me recuerda a Sasori, le basta mirarme para provocarme temblor de piernas. Se acerca salmodiando:

.

-¡Vamos, brumas! Haced estallar vuestros trenes hechizados, yo puedo fabricarlos, fantasmas, mujeres sublimes, rubias o morenas, recortables en la bruma. . .

.

Su voz se transforma en un estertor.

.

-¡Puedo destriparlas sin que se asusten. . . Y firmar vuestro humilde servidor, Sasuke el Destripador! No tengas miedo, hijo mío, ¡muy pronto aprenderás a asustar para existir! No tengas miedo, hijo mío, muy pronto aprenderás a asustar para existir. . .

.

Mi corazón se acelera y mi cuerpo se tambalea, y esta vez no es a causa del amor. Corro desesperado por los pasillos del tren. No hay nadie. Sasuke me persigue, rompiendo los cristales de todas las ventanas con un machete.

.

Un cortejo de aves negras se cuela en el tren y envuelve a mi perseguidor. Parece que él avanza mas deprisa caminando que yo corriendo. Entro en un nuevo vagón, pero no hay nadie. El eco de sus pasos aumenta, las aves se multiplican, salen de su abrigo, de sus ojos, se arrojan sobre mi.

.

Salto por encima de los asientos para ganar distancia. Me doy la vuelta, los ojos de Sasuke iluminan todo el tren, las aves me alcanzan, la sombra de Sasuke el Destripador, la puerta de la locomotora en el punto de mira. ¡Sasuke me va a destripar! ¡Oh, Tsunade! Ya no escucho el ruido de mi reloj, que me escuece hasta alcanzar el vientre. Su mano izquierda me agarra por el hombro. ¡Me va a aniquilar, me va a aniquilar y no habré tenido tiempo ni de enamorarme!

.

El tren está frenando, creo que entra en una estación.

.

-No tengas miedo, hijo mío, ¡muy pronto aprenderás a asustar para existir!- repite una última vez Sasuke el Destripador mientras esconde su arma.

.

Tiemblo de miedo. Desciende entonces por el estribo del tren y se evapora entre la multitud de pasajeros que esperan en el andén.

.

Sentado en un banco de la estación Victoria, recupero el aliento. El tic-tac de mi corazón aminora lentamente, la madera del reloj todavía quema. Me digo que enamorarse no debe de ser tan terrible como encontrarse solo en un tren fantasma con Sasuke el Destripador. Pensé que moriría en ese instante, a manos de un personaje siniestro. ¿Cómo es posible que una pequeña muchacha pueda desajustarme el reloj con mas intensidad que un asesino? ¿Con qué? ¿Con sus ojos, su mirada turbadora? ¿EL temible perfil de sus senos? Imposible. Todo eso no puede ser más peligroso que lo que acabo de vivir.

.

Un gorrión se posa sobre la aguja de mis minutos. Me sobresalto. ¡Me ha asustado, el muy tonto! Sus plumas acarician dulcemente mi esfera. Esperaré a que alce el vuelo y me apresuraré a abandonar Gran Bretaña.

.

* * *

.

El barco que me conduce a través del canal de la mancha es mucho más agradable que el siniestro tren de Londres. A excepción de un puñado de viejas señoras con aspecto de flor marchita, no hay nadie que resulte espeluznante. De todos modos, las brumas de melancolía que me acosan tardan en disiparse. Le doy cuerda a mi corazón con ayuda de la llave, y ese es el momento que yo mismo me siento dando vueltas. Dándoselas a los recuerdos, al menos. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me encuentro tan inclinado a recordar. Dejé mi casa ayer, pero tengo la sensación de haber partido hace mucho tiempo.

.

En París, desayuno a orillas del Sena, en un restaurante impregnado de ese olor a sopas de legumbres que por algún motivo siempre he detestado comer pero adoro oler. En el restaurante hay varias camareras de aspecto rollizo que me sonríen como se les sonríe a los bebés. Viejecitos encantadores discuten a media voz. Escucho el ruido de cazuelas y tenedores. La atmósfera acogedora me recuerda a la vieja casa de la doctora Tsunade.

.

Me pregunto qué hará allí en lo alto de la colina, lo que me decide a escribirle.

.

_Querida Tsunade: _

_Estoy en París y por ahora todo va bien. Espero que Sasori y la policía te dejen tranquila. ¡No te olvides de llevar flores a mi tumba mientras esperas mi regreso! Te echo de menos, y a la casa también. Cuido mucho mi reloj. Tal y como me pediste, intentaré encontrar un relojero para recuperarme de tantas emociones. Dales un beso a Suigetsu, Karin e Ino de mi parte. _

.

Escribo poco a propósito, para que la paloma pueda volar ligera. Me gustaría tener noticias suyas muy pronto. Enrollo mis palabras alrededor de la pata del ave y la arrojo al cielo de París. Echa a volar a través. No hay duda, Karin ha querido hacerle un corte de plumas original para la estación amorosa. También le ha rasurado los costados de la cabeza, con lo que parece un cepillo de baño con alas. Me pregunto si no debería haber usado el servicio de correo convencional.

.

* * *

.

Antes de ir más lejos, debo encontrar un buen relojero. Desde que abandoné a Tsunade, mi corazón rechina con mas fuerza que nunca. Me gustaría que estuviera debidamente ajustado para mi reencuentro con la pequeña cantante. Se lo debo a Tsunade. Llamo a la puerta de un joyero del bulevar Saint Germain. Un anciano prendido con cuatro alfileres se acerca y me pregunta el motivo de mi visita.

.

-Arreglar mi reloj. . .

-¿Lo lleva encima?

-¡Sí!

.

Me desabrocho el abrigo y después la camisa.

.

-Yo no soy médico -me responde tajante.

-¿Le importaría echarle una mirada para verificar que los engranajes están en su lugar?

-¡Te he dicho que no soy médico, no soy médico!

.

En su voz se aprecia bastante desdén, pero por mi parte procuro mantener la calma. Observa mi reloj como si le estuviera enseñando algo sucio.

.

-¡Ya sé que no es usted médico! Se trata sencillamente de u n reloj clásico que hay que ajustar de vez en cuando para que funcione bien. . .

-Los relojes son instrumentos destinados a medir el tiempo, nada más. Apártate de ahí, tú y tu trasto diabólico. ¡Vete o llamaré a la policía!

.

Otra vez me invade ese sentimiento de impotencia, el mismo que me asaltaba en la escuela o cuando los matrimonios jóvenes en busca de una adopción me rechazaban. Por mucho que conozca esa sensación de injusticia, jamás lograré acostumbrarme a ella. Al contrario, cuanto mayor me hago, más dolorosa me resulta. ¡No es más que un maldito reloj de madera, solo unos engranajes que permiten latir a mi corazón!

.

Un viejo péndulo metálico con mil orfebrerías pretenciosas cuelga de la puerta de entrada a la tienda. Se parece a su propietario, igual que ciertos perros se parecen a su dueño. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, le propino un señor puntapié, a lo futbolista profesional. El péndulo vacila, su peso golpea violentamente contra sus paredes. En cuanto salgo al bulevar Saint Germain, un estrépito de cristales estalla a mis espaldas. Es increíble lo que ese ruido consigue relajarme.

.

* * *

.

El segundo relojero, un hombre gordo y calvo, de unos cincuenta años, se muestra más comprensivo.

.

-Deberías ir a ver al señor Hatake. Es un ilusionista muy inventivo; estoy seguro de que él estará más preparado que yo para solucionar tu problema, pequeño.

.

-¡Necesito un relojero, no un mago!

-Ciertos relojeros son un poco magos, y este mago es un poco relojero, como Robert-

Houdin, a quien, por cierto, acaba de comprarle un teatro-dice maliciosamente- ¡Ve a verle de mi parte y estoy convencido de que te ajustará a la perfección!

.

No comprendo por qué este simpático señor no me cura él mismo, pero su modo de aceptar mi problema resulta reconfortante. Y además me entusiasma la idea de conocer a un mago que además es mago-relojero. Se parecerá a Tsunade, puede incluso que sea de la misma familia.

.

* * *

.

Cruzo el Sena. La elegancia de la catedral gigante me produce tortícolis; los vestidos, melenas y traseros, también. Esta ciudad es una tarta de adoquines de varios pisos con un sagrado corazón encima. Por fin llego al bulevar de los Italianos, donde se encuentra el famoso teatro. Un hombre joven y bigotudo de viva mirada me abre la puerta.

.

-¿Vive aquí el mago?

-¿Cuál? -me responde, como en un juego de adivinanzas.

-Uno llamado Kakashi Hatake.

-¡Soy yo mismo!

.

Se mueve como un autómata, a sacudidas, pero resulta gracioso. Habla deprisa; sus manos, signos de exclamación vivientes, puntúan sus palabras. Cuando le relato mi historia, me escucha con mucha atención, pero lo que más le interesa es el final:

.

-Aunque este reloj me sirva de corazón, el trabajo de mantenimiento que le solicito no sobrepasará de sus funciones de relojero.

.

El relojero-prestidigitador abre la esfera, me ausculta con un aparato que le permite ver mas fácilmente los elementos minúsculos, lo cual parece enternecerle, como si su infancia desfilara por debajo de sus párpados. Acciona el sistema y pone en marcha el cuclillo, luego declara su admiración por el trabajo de Tsunade.

.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para torcer la aguja de las horas?

-Creo que está relacionado con que me enamoré. A veces me invade la furia, pues no sé nada del amor. En ocasiones intento acelerar o ralentizar el tiempo. ¿Está muy dañado?

.

Ríe con una risa de niño con bigote.

.

-No, todo funciona la mar de bien. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Bueno, la doctora Tsunade dice que este corazón postizo no es compatible con el estado amoroso. Está convencida de que no resistiría semejante choque emocional.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya. . .

.

Frunce los ojos y e acaricia el mentón.

.

-Puede que ella piense eso. . . Pero tú no estás obligado a tener la misma opinión, ¿verdad?

-No tengo la misma opinión, es verdad. Pero cuando vi a la pequeña cantante por primera vez, sentí como si se declarara un terremoto bajo mi reloj. Los engranajes rechinaban, mi tic-tac se aceleraba. Me sofocaba, se me liaban los pies, todo se desajustó.

-¿Y te gustó?

-Me encantó. . .

-¡Ah! ¿Y entonces?

-Entonces tuve miedo de que Tsunade estuviera en lo cierto.

.  
Hatake Kakashi sacude la cabeza mientras se alisa el bigote. Busca las palabras como un cirujano elegiría los instrumentos.

.

-Si tienes miedo de hacerte daño, aumentas las probabilidades de que eso mismo suceda. Fíjate en los funambulitas, ¿crees que piensan en que tal vez caerán cuando caminan cuidadosamente por la cuerda? No, ellos aceptan ese riesgo y disfrutan del placer que les proporciona desafiar el peligro. Si te pasas la vida procurando no romperte nada, te aburrirás terriblemente. . .¡No conozco nada más divertido que la imprudencia! ¡Mírate! ¡Digo "imprudencia" y se te encienden los ojos! ¡Ja, ja! Cuando a los catorce años decides cruzar Europa para ir en busca de una muchacha es que se tiene una seria tendencia a ser imprudente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí. . . Pero ¿no conocerá usted algún truco para reforzar un poco mi corazón?

-Oh, claro. . . Escúchame bien, ¿estás listo? Escúchame muy atentamente: el único truco, como dices, que te permitirá seducir a la mujer de tus sueños, es justamente tu corazón. No este en forma de reloj que te añadieron cuando naciste. Te hablo del verdadero, el de debajo, hecho de carne y de sangre, el que vibra. Es con ese con el que tienes que trabajar. Olvídate de tus problemas de mecánica, así les quitarás importancia. ¡Sé imprudente y, sobre todo, entrégate sin reservas!

.

Kakashi es muy expresivo; sus ojos, boca, todo su rostro se ilumina cuando habla. Su bigote parece articulado por una sonrisa, un poco como el de los gatos.

.

-Pero debes saber que no siempre funciona. No puedo garantizarte nada. Debo ser honesto y decirte que yo mismo acabo de fracasar con la mujer que creía que sería la mujer de mi vida. En cualquier caso, es evidente que no existe ningún "truco" que funcione siempre y en todas las condiciones.

.

Ese prestidigitador, que algunos tratan de genio, acaba de darme un curso de brujería amorosa para terminar confesando al fin que su ultima poción le ha estallado en los morros. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que me hace bien, me inspira confianza cuando manipula mis engranajes y me gusta lo que me cuenta. Es un hombre tranquilo, que sabe escuchar. Uno siente que entiende a los seres humanos. Quizá haya logrado captar los mecanismos psicológicos del hombre. En pocas horas, nos hacemos muy amigos.

.

-Bueno, a estas alturas podría escribir un libro sobre tu vida, siento que la conozco como si fuera la mía propia -me dice.

-Escríbalo. Si un día tengo hijos, lo podrán leer. Pero si usted quiere saber cómo sigue, ¡tendrá que venir conmigo a Andalucía!

-¿No querrás a un prestidigitador deprimido como compañero en tu peregrinaje amoroso?

-Sí, me encantaría.

-¡Ya sabes que soy capaz de fracasar hasta los milagros!

-Estoy seguro de que no.

-Déjame la noche para que lo piense, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo.

.

En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a filtrarse a través de las cortinas del taller de Hatake Kakashi, escucho un grito:

.

-¡Andalucía! ¡Anda! ¡Andalucía! ¡Anda! ¡AndaaaAAAh!

.

Un loco en pijama -diríase que es un personaje salido directamente de una ópera- hace su aparición.

-De acuerdo, pequeño señor. Me hace falta viajar, en sentido propio y figurado; no voy a dejarme aplastar eternamente por la melancolía. ¡Un enorme banquete al aire fresco, he aquí lo que vamos a procurarnos! Si es que aún me quieres como compañero.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¡En cuanto desayunemos! -responde mostrándome su fardo de viaje.

.

Nos instalamos en una mesa coja a engullir un chocolate caliente y unas tostadas rebanadas con confitura un poco reblandecidas. Definitivamente, este desayuno no es tan bueno como el que tomamos en casa con Tsunade, pero es divertido desayunar en un ambiente como este.

.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba enamorado, no paraba de inventar cosas. Una montaña entera de artificios, ilusiones y trucos, para divertir a mi novia. Creo que al final se hartó de mis historias fantásticas -dice, con el bigote a media asta-. Incluso pensé en crear un viaje a la luna solo para ella, pero lo que debería haberle regalado es un viaje real por la tierra. Pedir su mano, regalarle un anillo, buscar una casa más habitable que mi viejo taller, no lo sé. . . -dice, suspirando-. Un día, corté unas plantas de esa estantería, luego les fijé unas ruedecillas recicladas de una camilla, para que fuéramos los dos a patinar bajo el claro de la luna, pero ella no quiso subirse. Y tuve que arreglar de nuevo la estantería. El amor no es fácil todos los días, el amor. . .pequeño -repite, pensativo-. ¡Pero tú y yo sí que vamos a subirnos a esas planchas! ¡Recorreremos media Europa en nuestras planchas con ruedas!

-Pero imagino que también iremos en tren. . . Porque, a decir verdad, ando pocoajustado de tiempo.

-¿Asustado de tiempo?

-También.

.

Creeríase que mi reloj es un imán de corazones rotos. Tsunade, Suigetsu, Ino, Karin, incluso Sasori, y ahora Kakashi. Tengo la impresión de que sus corazones merecerían, aún más que el mío, los cuidados de un buen relojero.

.

.

.

* * *

sasuke el destripador... comico...

cariños

Ja ne!

4 de noviembre del 2013


	6. La Mecánica del Corazón: Sakura

La Mecánica del Corazón

Capítulo 6

Sakura

.

.

.

¡Proa hacía el Sur! Henos ahí, en marcha por las carreteras de Francia, peregrinos sobre patines en busca del sueño imposible. Menuda pareja formamos: un adulto desgarbado con bigotes de gato y un azabache con el corazón de madera. Somos Don Quijotes al asalto de los paisajes del western andaluz. Luna me ha descrito el sur de España como un lugar imprevisible en el que los sueños conviven con las pesadillas, de la misma manera que conviven indios y vaqueros en el Oeste americano. Vivir para ver.

.

Por el camino charlamos mucho. Kakashi, en cierto sentido, se ha convertido en mi doctor Love, la antítesis de Tsunade, pero también es cierto que en el fondo son parecidos en muchas cosas. Por mi parte, intento animarle en su (re) conquista amorosa.

.

-Quizá ella aún te quiere… Un viaje a la luna, aunque sea en un cohete de cartón, todavía podría gustarle, ¿no?

-Bah, no lo creo. Le parezco ridículo con todas mis chapuzas; estoy seguro de que terminará enamorándose de un científico o de un militar, visto cómo ha terminado todo. Incluso sumergido en la melancolía, mi relojero prestidigitador conserva una fuerza cómica muy poderosa. Su bigote torcido, que el viento agita sin cesar, contribuya a esa imagen.

.

Jamás me he reído tanto como en esta fabulosa cabalgata. Viajamos clandestinamente en trenes de mercancías, dormimos poco y comemos cualquier cosa. Yo, que vivo con un reloj en el corazón, ya no miro la hora. La lluvia nos ha sorprendido tantas veces que me pregunto si no habremos encogido. Pero nada puede detenernos. Y nos sentimos más vivos que nunca.

.

En Auxerre, nos vemos obligados a dormir en el cementerio. A la mañana siguiente, desayuno sobre lápida a modo de mesita baja. Esto es vida. En Lyon, atravesamos el puente de la Guillotière montados en nuestras planchas rodantes, agarrados a la parte trasera de un carruaje. Los viandantes nos aplauden como si fuéramos los primeros corredores del Tour de Francia.

.

En Valence, después de una noche de vagabundeo, una anciana señora que nos toma por sus nietos nos endilga el mejor pollo con patatas fritas del mundo. También nos ofrece un agradable baño de jabón que nos deja como nuevos y un vaso de limonada sin burbujas. Que grandísima vida. Limpitos y relucientes, partimos al asalto de las pertas del Gran Sur. Orange y su policía ferroviaria, poco dispuesta a dejarnos dormir en un vagón del ganado, Perpiñán y sus primeros perfumes de España. Kilómetro a kilómetro, mi sueño se ensancha en todas sus posibilidades. ¡Sakura, ya llego!

.

Al lado de mi Capitán Kakashi, me siento invencible. Atravesamos la frontera española, arqueados sobre nuestras planchas rodantes. Un viento cálido penetra en mi interior y transforma las agujas de mi reloj en aspas de molino. Un molino que muele los granos del sueño para convertirlos en realidad. ¡Sakura, ya llego!

.

Tras atravesar ciudades y paisajes diferentes, creo intuir que nos acercamos a Andalucía: veo un ejército de olivos que nos abre el camino, relevados por naranjos que acurrucan sus frutos en el mismo cielo. Infatigables, avanzamos. Las montañas rojas de Andalucía recortan ahora nuestro horizonte.´

.

* * *

.

De repente un estruendo hace temblar el cielo y de entre las nubes un rayo ilumina nuestro camino. Lo cierto es que ha sido demasiado cerca. Kakashi me hace una señal para que esconda mi chatarra; no es aún el momento de atraer a los relámpagos.

.

Un pájaro se nos acerca, planeando como lo haría un carroñero. El circo de rocas que nos rodea lo hace inquietante. Pero no es más que la vieja paloma mensajera de Karin, que me trae noticias de Tsunade. Me alivia verlo regresar, pues, a pesar de la excitación de la aventura, de la materialización de mis sueños, no olvido a Tsunade ni por un minuto.

.

La paloma se posa en miedo de una minúscula nueve de polvo. Mi corazón se acelera; estoy impaciente por leer esa carta. ¡Pero no consigo atrapar es maldita paloma! El indio bigotudo que me acompaña se pone a ulular para amansarla, y termino apoderándome al fin de su cuerpo emplumado. Vano esfuerzo, la paloma viaja sin carga. No queda sino un resto de hilo atado a su pata izquierda. Ninguna carta de Tsunade. El viento se habrá hecho con ella. Quizá en los alrededores de Valence, o en el valle de Roine, donde penetra con todas sus fuerzas antes de morir al sol.

.

_Querida Tsunade: _

_Tendrás que resumirme tu primera carta en el siguiente envío, pues este asno de paloma la ha arrojado antes de hacérmela llegar. He encontrado un relojero que cuida de mi reloj, estoy muy bien. Te echo mucho de menos. A Ino, Karin y a Suigetsu también. _

_Un beso. _

_Sasuke _

.

Kakashi me ayuda a enrollar correctamente el papel alrededor de la pata de la paloma

.

-¡Si supiera que estoy a las puertas de Andalucía cabalgando detrás de mi amor, se enfadaría muchísimo!

-Las madres sufren por sus hijos y los protegen como pueden, ¡pero ya es hora de que abandones el nido! ¡Mira tu corazón! ¡Es mediodía! ¡Ahora es cuando hay que lanzarse! Ya has visto lo que pone en el cartel que tenemos justo enfrente: ¡"Granada"! ¡Anda, anda!-ulula Kakashi en español, con un leve temor en sus palabras.

.

En una caza del tesoro, tan pronto como los resplandores de las monedas de oro empiezan a filtrarse por la cerradura del cofre, la emoción nos embarga y apenas osa uno abrir la tapa. Miedo a ganar. ¡Incubo este sueño desde hace tanto tiempo! Sasori me lo aplastó contra el cráneo, y he tenido que recoger los pedazos. Empleé toma mi paciencia en reconstruir mentalmente aquel huevo lleno de imágenes de la pequeña cantante. Helo ahí a punto de eclosionar y la angustia me paraliza. La Alhambra nos tiende sus arabescos contra un cielo opalino. Los carros traquetean. Mi reloj traquetea. El viento se levanta, levanta el polvo, alza los vestidos de las mujeres. ¿Me atreveré a hablarle a, Sakura?

.

* * *

.

Apenas hemos llegado a la vieja ciudad, comenzamos a buscarla en una sala de espectáculos. El resplandor es casi insoportable. Kakashi hace la misma pregunta en todos los teatros que vamos encontrando en nuestro camino.

.

-Una pequeña cantante de flamenco que no ve muy bien, ¿no os suena? Localizar un solo copo en la tormenta de nieve sería más fácil. El crepúsculo termina por apagar los ardores rojo anaranjados de la ciudad, pero no hemos tenido suerte con Sakura.

-Hay muchas cantantes de ese estilo por aquí…-responde un buen hombre mientras barre la entrada del enésimo teatro.

-No, no, no, la que decimos es extraordinaria. Es muy joven, catorce o quince años, pero canta como un adulto, y se tropieza a menudo con todo lo que la rodea.

-Si es tan extraordinaria como decís, probad en el Extraordinarium

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un viejo circo reconvertido en feria. Allí se ven espectáculos de todo tipo, caravanas de trovadores, bailarinas estrella, trenes fantasma, tiovivos de elefantes salvajes, aves cantoras, paradas de monstruos vivientes… Tienen una pequeña cantante, creo. Está en la calle Pablo Jardini número siete, en el barrio de la Cartuja, a un cuarto de hora de aquí.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Es un lugar curioso, tiene que gustarte… ¡Buena suerte en cualquier caso!

.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el Extraordinarium, Kakashi me prodiga sus últimos consejos.

.

-Tienes que comportarte como un jugador de póquer. Jamás muestres tus dudas ni tu miedo. En tu mano tienes una carta maestra, es tu corazón. Crees que es una debilidad, pero si tomas la opción de asumir esa fragilidad, ese reloj-corazón te convertirá en alguien especial. ¡Lo que te hace diferente será tu arma de seducción!

.

-¿Mi incapacidad como arma de seducción? ¿Lo dice en serio?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso a ti no te ha encandilado ella a pesar de su defecto en la vista?

-Oh, no es eso…

-No es eso, evidentemente, pero esta "diferencia" participa de su encanto. Utiliza la tuya. Es el momento.

.

son las diez de la noche cuando entramos en el recinto del Extraordinarium. Recorremos sus callejuelas, la música resuena por todas partes, varias melodías se superponen en un alegre guirigay. De los puestos se desprende un olor a fritura y de polvo. ¡Debe de teneres siempre sed aquí!

.

El ensamblaje de las barracas endebles da la impresión de que puede derrumbarse al menor soplo. La casa de los pájaros cantores se parece a mi corazón, pero más grande. Hay que esperar a que suene la hora en punto para verlos salir de la esfera; es más fácil arreglar un reloj cuando no hay nada vivo adentro. Después de haber dado vueltas durante un buen rato, descubrió un cartel que anuncia, con fotos y todo, el espectáculo de la velada.

.

_**SAKURA HARUNO, FLAMENCO PICANTE, 22 HORAS, EN EL ESCENARIO PEQUEÑO, DELANTE DEL TREN FANTASMA.**_

.

Reconozco inmediatamente los rasgos de su rostro. ¡Cuatro años dándole vueltas a mis sueños, y he aquí que al final del camino la realidad se impone! Me siento como un polluelo con vértigo en su primer día de vuelo. El nido mullido de la imaginación se esconde, voy a tener que lanzarme al vacío.

.

Las rosas de papel cosidas al vestido de la pequeña cantante dibujan el mapa del tesoro de su cuerpo. Un temblor eléctrico recorre mi cuerpo. Parece que voy a estallar de nervios; no puedo contener mi alegría a la vez que desesperación.

.

Nos dirigimos al lugar y nos instalamos en los asientos del público. El escenario es un simple estrado levantado al abrigo de una rulot. Y pensar que en unos instantes la veré… ¿Cuántos millones de segundos habrán huido desde el aniversario de mis diez años? ¿Cuántos millones de veces habré soñado con este momento? La euforia que se apodera de mí es tan intensa que me cuesta quedarme sentado. En mi pecho, sin embargo, el orgulloso molino de viento dispuesto a arrastrar a su paso con todo ha vuelto a convertirse en un minúsculo cuco suizo.

.

La gente de la primera fila se vuelve hacia mí, molestos por el ruido cada vez más escandaloso de mi reloj. Kakashi les responde con su sonrisa de gato. Tres muchachas se ríen y dicen algo en español que debe parecerse a "Se ha escapado de la parada de los monstruos, ese par". Admito que necesitaríamos un buen planchado.

.

De repente, las luces se apagan. Una música cobriza invade el espacio, y detrás del telón entreveo una sombra en movimiento. Una sombra familiar… La pequeña cantante entra en escena, repiqueteando en el escenario con sus escarpines amarillos. Comienza su danza de pájaro en equilibrio sobre sus tacones. Su voz de escuálido ruiseñor suena aun mejor que en mis sueños. Quisiera tomarme el tiempo de contemplarla tranquilamente, aclimatar mi corazón a su presencia.

.

Sakura arquea sus riñones, su boca se entreabre; diríase que un fantasma la besa en ese mismo instante. Cierra sus ojos inmensos mientras hace sonar las palmas de sus manos alzadas como castañuelas.

.

Durante una canción muy intima, mi corazón se acelera. Siento más vergüenza que en toda mi vida. Los ojos risueños de Kakashi me ayudan a no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. El modo en que mi pequeña cantante se pelea consigo misma resulta casi incongruente en un lugar tan vetusto. Diríase que alumbra su propia llama en la maqueta de plástico de un estadio.

.

* * *

.

Al final del espectáculo, mucha gente la solicita para intercambiar unas palabras o conseguir un autógrafo. Tengo que hacer cola como todo el mundo, aunque no pida un autógrafo, sino la luna. Ella y yo acurrucados en un cruasán.

.

-La puerta de su camerino está abierta, ¡y no hay nadie!-me susurra KakashiAprovecho para colarme dentro como si fuera un vulgar ladrón.

.

Cierro la puerta del exiguo camerino y me tomo el tiempo de observar su cajita de maquillaje, su regimiento de frasquitos de purpurina y su ropero, que no habría disgustado a l hada Campanilla. Esta cercanía de su feminidad me incomoda pero también es agradable; la delicadeza de su perfume me embriaga. La espero, sentado en la puntita de su canapé.

.

Súbitamente la puerta se abre. La pequeña cantante entra con aires de huracán con faldas. Sus escarpines amarillos salen disparados. Llueven horquillas de pelo se sienta delante de su tocador. Mantengo la respiración y no muevo ni una pestaña de modo que un muerto haría más ruido que yo. Empieza a desmaquillarse, tan delicadamente como una serpiente rosa se libraría de su muda, y luego se pone un par de anteojos.

.

-¿Qué hace usted ahí?-dice al percibirme en el reflejo del espejo.

-Disculpe la intromisión. Desde que la escuché cantar hace ya algunos años, no he tenido más que un sueño, volver a encontrarla. He cruzado la mitad de Europa para conseguirlo. Me han aplastado huevos en la cabeza, y a punto estuve de hacerme destripar por un especialista del amor. Es cierto, soy una especia de discapacitado del gran amor, y se supone que mi corazón postizo no es capaz de aguantar el terremoto emocional que siento cuando la veo, pero, qué le voy a hacer, late por usted.

.

He aquí todo lo que soy capaz de decir, atropellado y confuso, pero cierto. Ahora permanezco tan callado como una orquesta de lápidas.

.

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

.

Está enfadada, pero la sorpresa parece atenuar su cólera. Hay un fondo de curiosidad en el modo en que vuelve a sacarse las gafas. Kakashi me lo había advertido: "Atención, es cantante, es hermosa, no debes de ser el primero al que le pasa por la cabeza… El colmo de la seducción cosiste en hacerle creer que no estás intentando seducirla"

.

-Me he apoyado en su puerta, que estaba mal cerrada, y he aterrizado sobre su canapé.

-¿Y le pasa a menudo eso de aterrizar así en el camerino de una muchacha que dispone a cambiarse?

-¡No, no, a menudo no!

.

Tengo la sensación de que cada una de las palabras que pronuncie será de gran importancia.

.

-¿Y dónde suele caer normalmente? ¿Directamente en la cama o bajo la ducha?

-Normalmente no me caigo.

.

Intento recordar el curso de brujería rosa de Kakashi. "Muéstrate tal como eres, hazla reír o llorar, pero fingiendo que quieres ser su amigo. Interésate por ella, y no solamente por su trasero. Deberías logarlo, ya que no te preocupas por su trasero, ¿no es cierto?"

.

Sí que es cierto, pero ahora que lo he visto en movimiento, estoy hipnotizado, cosa que complica singularmente la situación.

.

-¿No sería usted el que hacía sonar un tic-tac de mil demonios durante el concierto? Ese ruido me resulta familiar, me parece que le reconozco…

-¿Me reconoce?

-Bueno, ¿qué quiere?

.

Tomo impulso y cojo todo el aire que me queda en el pecho.

.

-Quisiera regalarle una cosa. No se trata de flores, ni tampoco de chocolate…

-¿Y qué es, entonces?

.

Saco el puñado de gafas de mi bolsa, se lo ofrezco concentrándome en no temblar. Tiemblo de todos modos, el ramillete tintinea.

.

Ella adquiere la expresión de una muñeca enfurruñada. En ese gesto pueden esconderse igual de bien la sonrisa y el cólera; no sé a qué atenerme. El montón de gafas pesa, y me siento muy ridículo.

.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un ramillete de gafas.

-No son mis flores preferidas.

.

De repente, entre su mentón y la comisura de sus labios, se dibuja una microscópica sonrisa.

.

-Gracias, pero ahora quisiera cambiarme tranquila.

.

Me abre la puerta, la luz de la farola la deslumbra. Interpongo mi mano entre la farola y sus ojos, su frente se crispa dulcemente. Es un instante de maravillosa turbación.

.

-No me pongo mis gafas. Tengo la cabeza demasiado pequeña y no me favorecen, parezco una mosca.

-Yo creo que le quedan muy bien.

.

La muchacha acababa de liberar cierta tensión; creo que mi comentario le ha gustado y le ha dado seguridad. El breve silencio que le sigue es dulce como una tormenta de margaritas.

.

-¿Podríamos volver a vernos, con o sin gafas?

-Sí.

* * *

Ja ne!

7 de noviembre del 2013


End file.
